Ricochet
by I.Love.Ukes
Summary: Izaya is looking to carry out a special plan but what happens when things get seriously turned around? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**I ****hope ****yo u****guys ****lik e****this****. ****XD ****I****'****m ****having ****fun ****writing ****it ****so ****far****. ****Let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think****! :)**

_'I guess a slave would be nice. I would be unstoppable! Having him on my side would be beneficial.' _Waiting for something to tame him, the dark haired informant let out an evil chuckle.

He was leaning at the wall just outside Shinra's door, his foot tapping in impatience._ 'Oh, how I love tormenting Shizu-chan. '_ He crossed his arms while his face twisted into a creepy smile.

Shinra pushed the door open to see Izaya deep in thought as always.

"Izaya-kun, if you want this to work according to your plan then I do need some of your blood."

The informant turned his head as if he was annoyed at Shinra's request. He nodded, but complained.

" I didn't pay you to poke and prod at me, ya know."

Izaya walked through the door followed by Shinra who stepped in front of him and led him to the couch. The illegal doctor brought his supplies to the couch and began to disinfect the informant's inner arm. He stuck the needle in but the informant didn't even wince. Izaya was in deep thoughtsnow, looking down at the amount of blood that was being taken.

"This will give me full control, right?'"

Shinra pulled the needle out and started to wrap a bandage over Izaya's arm. He sighed as he answered, "Well, I can't really say. This is as much of an experiment for me as it is for you, Izaya-kun. It should." He paused." But there's no way for any of us to know how it will effect Shizuo-kun. We all know he's a bit different." Shinra looked over to him with a stern gaze, clipping the bandage. "But there is one thing that is for sure." He slid away taking the blood with him. "He will be linked to you until his body rejects the serum. Honestly, that shouldn't be for more than 2 weeks. Whatever you're planning to use him for..." He approached a table with tons of beakers and viles like a creature of the night concocting a potion, which was exactly what he was doing." You need to do it quickly. But Izaya-kun, make sure I get my payment first."

Izaya waved his hand at the illegal doctor and smiled, walking toward him. "You'll get your blood, vampire." Shinra took a drop of the informant's blood and moved it onto a slide under a microscope, while making small "..hmmm's", "ah's" and "uh..huh's". He watched Shinra for sometime, realizing he really didn't know anything about what exactly he was doing. He walked over and sat back down on the corner of the couch; his head resting on his hand, gears turning in his mind.

Shinra spun around in his chair to find Izaya with that creepy smile of his, scheming something for sure. But he was sure he didn't want to know what.

"Well, Izaya-kun. You don't have to wait around for this. It's going to take quite some time for me to complete this." Turning back to his work, he continued in a hush voice: "Especially behind Celty's back."

Izaya nodded and headed toward the door. " Okay, Shinra. You know my number~!" And with that the dark haired informant left.

-4 or 5 days later-

Izaya had a discussion in his office with someone, who offered information for which he had to pay. He found the information to be... boring to say the least. Waving his hand over to Namie, he spoke, interrupting his guest, "Hey Namie-san, can you get me some tea please?" Shooting her boss a glare, she nodded and did as she was told.

The informant and his client were sitting around a coffee table on opposite sides. Letting the man speak he observed his actions. The guest was sweating, stuttering over his words as he counted the money Izaya had given him when he let him in the door. Shaking, the man stood up, speaking again. "Well, that's it. That's everything thanks for your business." He spoke confidently this time as he slid the money back into the envelope. Izaya's eyes narrowed as he sipped his tea. The man started toward the door, but stopped when he heard something wiz by him. He looked down at his hands only to find that they were empty. He started to panic, looking around the room desperately for the envelope.

Izaya sipped his tea calmly and set it down on the table, making a small clink. He leaned back on the couch, leaning his arm along the back of it, looking very relaxed. He spoke and it caught the client's attention immediately.

"I'm sure the word on the street is that I'm hungry for any information and I'll pay almost anything for it. I'm sure that you have spent time trying to find this information to make some money off of me. I'm sure that every one knows my hate for Shizu-chan and my lust for information about him. I'm sorry that you wasted your time and mine..." He sighed and continued with a bored tone"... but you're information was quite boring." The man started to sweat and shake again. Izaya walked toward him, waving his hands as he spoke again. "I hope you know, I hate false information." He glared at his guest. "Though I do love humans, they're body language is so obvious. You're lying." He walked past him and pulled his knife and the envelope from the wall. "You're free to leave." He said as he gestured towards the door.

The man panicked, breathing hard and lost control. He swung at the informant only to stumble on the floor. 'Huh? Where did he go?' the man thought, catching sight of a drop of blood on the floor that had run down from his cheek. The guest looked up to find the informant crouching like an animal on the arm of the couch.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Now you've dirtied my floor." The informant sighed pointing at the blood spot on the carpet with his knife. "Namie-san, be sure to clean that up as soon as the client leaves."He said, earning a look of disinterest from his employee.

The man grabbed his cheek and ran out of the room screaming something about how he would get him back for taking back his deal. Just as Izaya was about to go back to his work there was small vibration comping from his pocket.

Vrrrb.

Vrrrb.

Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone to find Shinra's name on the caller ID. He flipped the phone open and fell back from the arm of the couch to a relaxed position, laying his legs over the couch arm.

"Ahh, Shinra-kun, Good news I assume." He started to play with a strand of his hair while listening for an answer.

"It's ready, I have it in a syringe. You'll need to find a way to inject it into his leg. You'll need to be careful Izaya..." Shinra's voice trailed off as he spoke. Izaya, too excited to hear the rest, jumped up grabbing his coat and ran out the door still on the phone with the illegal doctor.

"Alright! On my way."

The informant shut his phone and ran all the way to Shinra's house. When he arrived he just ran through the door without knocking.

"O-oi, OI!" Shinra was yelling at him waving his hands. Izaya looked at him with eager eyes.

"KNOCK FIRST! CELTY! Don't come out yet we have a guest"

The informant looked at him puzzled but as he noticed what was going on, his eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. Celty was coming down the hall with a shadow of lingerie on. As soon as she noticed Izaya she quickly ran back to her room. Izaya knew if she could scream, she would have.

"Well well, Shinra, I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I did mention I was on my way."

"Izaya-kun, you were in that much of a rush? I really didn't think you would run in here..." He lowered his tone with a stern expression. "Did you forget Celty doesn't know?"

He waved a hand at Shinra, "You're right, I apologize, but I am extremely excited to get this show on the road." He sat down on the couch, looking back down the hall to where Celty had run. "Well, due to embarrassment, I doubt she'll come back for a while."

Shinra nodded his head. "True." Shinra moved over to a desk and opened a drawer to pull out a vile and syringe. He sank the needle into the tip of the vile, drawing the purple liquid into the syringe. Then he put the syringe into a case and gave it to Izaya. "Remember my payment."

Izaya stared at the case, a mixture of excitement and awe showing on his face. "Well I already paid you but I understand your terms. This will be our first stop." He gave Shinra a playful wink and turned to walk out the door. Before he could reach the door, a black shadow crawled down the hall and curled around his neck tightening. "..eghh..w...o..rry...elt...y"

Shinra stood there slipping his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and smiling lightly. "Eh, Celty, he didn't mean it." The shadow let go and retracted, but not before giving Shinra a quick jab to the midsection. Izaya caught his breath and gave an apologetic look to Shinra.

"Sorry,...but knock...next time." Shinra muttered as he held his stomach bent over. Izaya nodded and walked out the door.

He was so excited that he stuck the container in the sleeve of his jacket, knowing that he always runs into Shizuo at random times. Preparation is the key, he thought, also remembering that he was told to inject it into his leg. The informant, feeling on top of the world, skipped down the street.

"Shizzzzzzzu-chaaaaaaan, Where arrrreeee youuuuu~~?" He sang as he bounced along.

"Come on out and playyyy~!"

He continued for a while but had no luck at finding the former bartender. Still searching, a very distinct smell reached his nose as he smiled, rubbing his belly. "OOtttooorroooo...yumm...~!" Just as he was going to turn in to the restaurant known Russian Sushi, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Izaya-kun, Sushi good! Give you energy! Skipping is tiresome! Come build energy here, in Russia Sushi! It will not kill you!"

Izaya, still walking towards the doors, waved at Simon happily and smiled. "Ah, Simon, I think I will stop in."

"Good, Good, Izaya-kun, otoro waiting on you, now!"

Izaya turned and walked into the shop. The man behind the counter nodded at the informant as he slid a tray over toward him. "Thanks!" he smiled sweetly as he pulled some money out of his wallet, overpaying the man. The man nodded and put the extra money in his pocket. Izaya never had to wait in this shop, one of the reasons he loved it, aside from his love for tuna belly of course.

The informant sat down with the tray and began to take a bite as he heard another familiar voice.

"Oi, Shi-zu-o! Come eat sushi! You must be hungry! All that anger builds an appetite! It will not kill you!"

"Eh, no, Simon, I'm not hungry, something reeks."

"It is NOT the sushi! Come eat sushi!"

Simon quickly remembered just who he also lured into the shop, and changed his mind.

"Yeah, Shi-zu-o, you don't look hungry."

Shizuo stopped and turned to look inside the shop suspiciously, but Simon kept stepping on either side of him. This was much too strange, since when did Simon agree with someone when they decided not to stop in. Much to Shizuo's surprise, a piece of otoro came flying out of the store just as he poked his head over Simon's shoulder. This particular piece of tuna did, in fact, hit him right on the forehead.

Shizuo stood there blinking and staring at the food which lay now on the ground. Still staring at the piece of otoro, the blonde thought for a moment. Simon was sweating, he was sure Shizuo was going to become angry, or at least figure out that his arch nemesis was inside. He watched

Shizuo, carefully awaiting his reaction.

"Hmmf." The former bartender shrugged reaching his hands into his pockets. He was just about to walk away when the sight of a certain fur coat caught his attention. His face twisted to anger as realization hit him. He took a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it as calmly as an angry Shizuo could.

Izaya was already coming out of the store, hands in his jacket pockets, his face the ultimate expression of determination and excitement.

"Hey Shizu-chan, fancy meeting you here." The informant said, waiting to see Shizuo's reaction.

"I...zaaaaaa...yaaaaaa." Gritting his teeth, Shizuo was trying best not to blow up in front of Simon. They both did not want to hear the lecture they would get for scaring away the "potential" customers.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, want to get along and walk over to the other side of town?" The informant asked, giving Shizuo a sarcastic wink behind Simon.

"IZAYYYYYAAAAA!" That was it. Shizuo lost his temper as he so often does.

Izaya took off running down the road praying Shizuo would follow him. Surprisingly he didn't hear anything behind him so he turned to check. Shizuo was just now coming around a corner with a sign in hand. Izaya was thinking this was definitely too easy at this point. He threw several knives at a telephone pole causing it to fall right on the ex-bartender. Izaya smiled and began to confidently walk toward the pile of Shizuo under a large telephone pole. His face was a twisted smile as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket. He pushed the needle into his leg through the pants but before he could inject it, a kick to the jaw sent him flying.

Izaya, for once, began to panic. What was he going to do if Shizuo destroyed that syringe? He started to get up, now crouching on the ground. His eyes widened as he noticed it was no longer in his leg but on the ground, also noticing the enraged blonde that was heading his way. Izaya began to run toward it, paying no mind to the angry blonde. He was running as fast as he could, all Shizuo would have to do is step on it and that would be it. All the hard work, money and time wasted.

Shizuo thought it was strange that the flea was running straight for him. He was getting closer. Just when Shizuo was about to grab the informant, He slid down and dodged his arms. Izaya slid along the ground and behind him. Where was he going?

Izaya was so relieved to have made it back to the syringe but before he could pick it up he was shoved forward to the ground. A hand was tightly grasping his neck, another holding both of his arms behind his back. 'Oh shit. I'm caught. This is bad.' The hands tight grip loosened, but only to get a better one. His neck was raised to a sitting position. Kneeling before Shizuo was a very worried informant. Shizuo tightened his grip again and pushed him forward, colliding his face with the dirt and wreckage. Izaya coughed trying to think of anything, a plan to escape this mess. He was lifted and then slammed down again, listening to the grunts and groans of the monster that was attacking him.

"Hah, look who's trapped now, flea! How are you gonna get out of this one?" He was laughing hysterically only to mock the informant.

His face collided with dirt again and then he felt it. Something was strange, this pain is different. It almost as if something was stabbing him. The pain was getting much worse, every time he breathed in, it was burning more and more. Izaya was in shock from the pain. He was wincing, and breathing quick shallow breathes to keep from giving Shizuo the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The black haired man was panting, spitting dirt and blood out of his mouth as he spoke. "Hah...Hey..Shizuo, hah...hah... is that...hah.. all you got?"

A grin crossed the blondes lips and the hand that was tight on the back of Izaya's neck was loose now, and petting the dark hair on the back of his head. He spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper as if he had forgotten to be angry. "No, no, Izaya-kun. As smart as you are, you're still underestimating me." The blonde grabbed a handful of the informant's hair and yanked it up pulling all the way back causing him to arch into a strange shape. A mixture of blood and saliva was now sliding down Izaya's mouth, and the hand slammed him back forward face first to the ground. Izaya felt it again, that pain, but now it was much more intense in his left leg. He felt like his whole leg was on fire and he let out a scream that could be compared to Shizuo's.

_'What was that? What is it? Stop!'_ he thought.

Shizuo could sense that Izaya was in much pain but it wasn't like this was anything that he couldn't handle. He was staring down at the the informant who was sweating and breathing hard. He was in pain from screaming. He was squirming trying to get away from Shizuo's grasp frantically as if he had ants in his pants. Shizuo grabbed his hair once more and dragged him along behind him not looking back. He heard a small crack and then the man's body went limp. '...What?'

Shizuo turned his head to find the informant completely unconscious, his head flopping from side to side as he was dragged along. Shizuo raised his eyebrow chuckling slightly. "That's it?" He paused."..Tch.."

KNOCK KNOCK

Shinra's eyes widened in surprise as he walked towards the door. "Ahh a visitor!" He twisted the door knob and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes, there is no way this could be real. 'I must have dozed off on the couch waiting for Celty.' he thought and shut the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

_' WHATTT! hmm.. Why would I be dreaming about Shizuo-kun carrying a beaten up and unconscious Izaya.' _He closed his eyes thinking of a reason before he opened the door. Once the door creaked open the two men were still there. Shizuo was carrying Izaya in a bridal style and this time the blonde kicked Shinra in the shin.

"Owww.. OWW...owww..." He hopped around grabbing one shin. "I didn't think you could get hurt in dreams. Isn't that what the 'pinch me' thing is for?" he asked staring at Shizuo. The blonde stared at him for a moment, a vein sticking out of his for head. He spoke through gritted teeth: "That's because you're not dreaming, you fucking idiot." He walked in past Shinra and dropped the informant on the couch. He started to walk toward the door when Shinra stopped him.

"oi...OI! What happened?"He paused and looked down at the unconscious black haired male. "Well , I assume you guys fought but why is he unconscious? That's not like him." Shizuo's vein popped out once again.

"The flea got caught." The blonde let out an evil chuckle at his own joke and then continued in a serious tone. "Look, seriously, I don't know what happened. I was just playing with him and then all the sudden I heard a crack and then he was..." He paused nodding his head at Izaya. "...like that. I think I killed him. I'm not sure... anyway, he's yours now. See ya."

"Wha...?" Shinra asked but before he could finish the door was closed and Shizuo was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I think this chapter was kind of dry, thought, it does explain some things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Izaya was noticeably breathing, a sigh of relieve could be heard through the whole house. Shinra looked over the informant making sure to check for for broken bones. That would be especially bad for Izaya if he planned on not getting caught like this again. Shinra removed his shirt and jacket but found no serious injuries there. He checked his neck which was thankfully still intact but heavily bruised. Looking over his face and the black hair on his head he found minor cuts and bruises but nothing the informant couldn't handle.

_'So why did he pass out? What was the crack noise? So far no broken bones. A leg maybe?'_ he thought.

Shinra pulled off Izaya's pants leaving him in briefs and checked his legs. Still nothing but a small amount of blood above the knee. He looked over the area above his knee when a glimmer caught his eye. The illegal doctor grabbed some tweezers and when he pulled the object out, his eyes widened in horror.

_'This could not be what I think it is.' _he thought.

It was a long metal object with a very pointy end, covered with blood and purple liquid.

_'...oh...'_

Shinra knew what it was. The needle must have broken off into his skin.

_'How did he manage to get stuck with it? Oh god...'_ He sat down on the ground pulling at his hair. _'The amount I put into that syringe was for a tall monster not a small ninja! He's probably in a coma!'_

Shinra was panicking and rocking back and forth on the floor but tried to calm himself.

_'Okay, okay, okay, check his vitals.' _he thought, pulling the stethoscope from around his neck.

The illegal doctor took him to a spare bedroom in his apartment and laid him on the bed there. He bandaged and medicated his wounds and began to grab some medical equipment from the closet. He hooked the informant to an IV and monitor and took his blood pressure. Everything he was seeing was normal. It was as if he was just sleeping. Before he knew it he had turned his spare room into an all out hospital room.

Shinra was getting tired but knew that more than anything he needed to research what this would do to the small informant. He went to his computer and started comparing Izaya's weight and height against the research that he had gathered for Shizuo. He spent quite some time going over the information before a thought dawned on him.

_'Wait, the only blood that was mixed with the serum was his. There shouldn't be any adverse effects on himself. Thank god, this would have definitely been a double dose for him compared to Shizuo.' _

Shinra walked back to the room to check on Izaya. Peeking through the door he saw that Izaya was flushed with a fever. He was breathing hard as if he was having some sort of horrible nightmare. Shinra checked his temperature and quickly got some medicine and injected it into his IV. Izaya shifted again and again, he couldn't see to keep still.

Vrrrb.

Vrrrb.

Shizuo pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ah, Shizuo-kun. It's Shinra, I need to talk to you about Izaya-kun's injuries. Can we meet?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the thought of doing anything for the health of that flea. Wasn't it enough that he took him to Shinra?

"So, he's not dead, then? Isn't that enough? There isn't anything else I can do."

"No, I really need to speak with you about it. Please stop by my apartment later."

"We'll see."

Click.

_'What does he want with me and what I know?'_Shizuo thought.

Shizuo took a few steps along the sidewalk with Tom.

_'Well, I do have the strange mark and pain on my leg. Probably wouldn't hurt to see him.'_

Shinra hung up the phone with Shizuo and went back in to speak with Izaya. The informant's fever had risen and he was sleeping again. He was restless and Shinra couldn't give him anymore medicine without overdosing him. He was sweating and breathing hard. Shinra had already tested his blood for infection and there was nothing. Though, he did find that the serum was spreading in his system at a healthy rate. His body wasn't fighting it though, so why the fever?

Suddenly he heard the front door slam and he realized. What was he going to tell Celty? She didn't know anything about anything, though, it wasn't anything new for them to fight. So all he had to do was leave out the serum. Celty came into the door and Shinra approached her.

"C-Celty, I can explain."

The black rider's helmet cocked to the side and she tapped something onto her phone. She held the phone forward for him to read.

"Explain what?"

"Well, I...umm.. Let me start again. Izaya will be staying with us for a little bit. He has gotten hurt and he's staying in the guest room. Looks like your going to be out of work for a bit."

"Serves him right."

Shinra guessed that she was still mad about him intruding the other day. Celty flipped her phone and put it away then she sat on the couch taking her helmet off. Getting comfortable she flipped on the t.v.

Shinra thought she seemed content. He was a bit surprised about how unresponsive she was to the fact that the informant would be staying with them, but the less questions she asked, the better.

Shinra checked on Izaya once more. There still wasn't much change. Shinra was starting to blame himself. He stood in the door and watched the informant for quite sometime. He was racking his brain for any type of possibility or reason why the informant had a fever. The only thing he could think of was that the serum was activated somehow within him. The way it was spreading would definitely explain it. It just wasn't possible though. Not without someone else's blood.

Still watching Izaya, the illegal doctor noticed that his cheeks were returning to normal color. Izaya quickly ran over to check his temperature, to find that his fever and dissipated.

_'Ehh? What's going on? This is good, still doesn't make any sense.'_

Shinra checked his vitals. Again he seemed like he was just sleeping. At least he was getting better. Shinra removing the cloth he had placed on the informant's forehead and heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Shinra yelled.

Celty peeked her head inside and saw Shinra tending to Izaya. She waved her hand for him to come out not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. Shinra stepped outside the door and closed it.

_"Shizuo-kun is here to see you, he said you wanted to talk to him."_

Shinra nodded his head and led Shizuo in the kitchen to talk over some tea. As Shinra was preparing the tea he began to ask Shizuo what happened.

"So you guys just fought like normal, right?"

Shizuo let out a light laugh. "Actually, yes and no. Izaya was much more brave this time. He was running at me, not away from me. He was really acting strange, also he actually screamed when I slammed his face into the ground."

Shinra put his hand to his chin. Deciding that Izaya must have been swinging the syringe instead of his knife. "So did you get injured at all? You are actually looking in full health, after a fight with Izaya-kun, I would usually be stitching you up a bit." He said as he got out the tea cups.

Shizuo looked at the floor. "Nah, he didn't even swing at me. He threw some knives at a telephone pole which fell on me. Then he must've somehow cut my leg but there is no cut on my pants. He's skilled but not that skilled." The blonde let out a chuckle. "I'm really not sure what that is from."

Shinra turned his attention to Shizuo. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at Shinra in suspicion, "As long as you don't try to sneak attack some blood from me."

Shinra let out a laugh and led Shizuo to the medical table. "Alright drop your pants. haha."

After hearing Shinra's command he changed his mind. "haha no. I'll see ya."

Shinra giggled a bit at Shizuo's shyness and then reassured him he didn't mean anything by it. Shizuo did as he was told. Shinra looked the leg over but all he could find was a puncture mark about mid-thigh. There was little dry blood around it.

"Hmm.. definitely nothing serious." Shinra nodded at Shizuo to put his pants back on.

"Well, I guess you really didn't have any new info for me." Shinra went back to the kitchen and sipped his tea.

"Nope, I told you that already." Shizuo turned to leave but spoke again. "Let me know if they flea dies." He chuckled and then waved to Shinra as he walked out the door.

Shinra took this opportunity to check on Izaya. His fever was increasing by the second. Izaya was starting to sweat again. Shinra checked his watch and decided it was about time for Izaya's next dose. He pumped the medicine through his IV again. This time Izaya calmed his breathing after about 5 minutes. He watched the informant as he started to shift and turned to his right, head leaning on the very edge of his pillow. He laid there for a moment before his eyes shot open. Shinra quickly ran to his side watching him carefully. The dark haired informant laid there with his eyes open staring straight ahead. Shinra pulled a pen light out of his lab coat and checked his pupils, they were dilated. Waiting for a reaction from the informant, Shinra pulled a chair up and sat down.

Izaya leaned up and laid his head on the pillow properly still staying silent. He raised a hand to cover one of his eyes, feeling one of the bandages.

"I don't understand." His words filled the quiet room.

"Izaya-kun, what happened?" Shinra asked calmly waiting for a reply, His expression of very serious concern.

"I'm not sure. I remember Shizu-chan and Simon, and the telephone pole. Oh yeah! I stabbed Shizu-chan with the syringe! Did it work?" He turned to Shinra with an excited look raising his hand from his head.

"Izaya-kun, I don't think so. Are you sure you injected him with it?" Shinra was very confused at this point. He was beginning to believe that Izaya injected it into himself in a frenzy while they fought.

"No, you're right, I hadn't had the chance to inject it into him." Izaya put the hand back to his head as if it would help him to search his mind for the memories. His head was suffering a severe fever and splitting headache.

"You're positive you stabbed him with it?" Shinra's face was now looking a bit worried and he was starting to sweat.

"Yeah, then he kicked me and it fell out of his leg. I ran to get it but Shizu-chan got me when I went to pick it up."

"Oh, Izaya-kun. Somehow you got injected with it and the needle broke off into your leg."

Izaya turned to Shinra question marks swarming his mind.

"So, what does this mean?"

Shinra looked over the informant before answering. "There is a big possibility that your plan backfired. If you stabbed him with it then the blood was mixed with the serum and you were injected with it..." He paused. "Meaning it would do the same thing to you as we were hoping it would do for him."

"Shinra-kun, that's not so bad. I mean then I would listen to myself right?" Izaya's expression lightened but Shinra's became dark.

"No, Izaya-kun. You will be obeying your Shizu-chan."

Izaya's eyes widened in shock and horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long this time but I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it. There's more to come!**

* * *

Izaya awoke to the sound of a very frustrated Shinra smacking his hands on the keyboard. He could hear it all the way from the other room. Izaya decided to get up but when he tried, all the equipment that was attached to him swayed and tugged. The informant quickly gave up the struggle.

Izaya had a splitting headache that had not subsided but he was able to think. His eyes were heavy and drooping with big purple bags beneath them. The sweat that had collected on his forehead in little beads had run down the sides of his face and soaked his hair. His face was pale, he was getting nauseous. He had yelled for Shinra.

Not long after, Shinra came through the door. The first thing he noticed was how pale the informant was.

"What's up, Izaya-kun? Need something?" Shinra asked, checking Izaya's vitals as he spoke.

The dark haired informants eyes looked up to Shinra in desperation. "Why am I so sick? and nauseous?" He paused in between words to breathe shallow breaths. His chest felt like it was caving in and his stomach had turned. He was having trouble speaking between breaths and his mouth was salivating like crazy.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up."

Shinra quickly brought him a bucket and set it in front of him. The informant just sat there hovering over the bucket. Clutching his stomach with one hand, he spoke again.

"Shinra-kun, you must have some sort of theory about why this is happening to me, right? Some sort of explanation? You're a scientist, a doctor, what does your research say? I really can't take this much longer." Izaya was begging him.

Shinra, still checking over the informant injuries and checking over him for any new symptoms.

"Well, Izaya-kun. You're smart. Let's talk this over together."

The doctor left the bedside and opened the closet door. Inside, he pulled out a dry erase board and hung it on the wall. Then, after grabbing a marker, he began to write as he continued.

"The sole purpose of this serum was to link Shizuo-kun to you, right?" Shinra turned to Izaya and raised an eyebrow but he didn't wait for an answer. "Instead though, you were injected with that same serum which was miraculously mixed with Shizuo's blood." He continued to scribble on the board as he spoke. "Since then, you've had severe fevers, nightmares, and even nausea." He paused, scratching his chin with the end of his capped marker. ''You did break your fever once when-."

Shinra looked as if light bulbs were going off in his head left and right.

The illegal doctor removed the cap from the marker and drew a line from "Izaya" down to the word "linked" and then down to Shizuo's name.

"Ahh, uh..huh." Shinra let out a sound as he recapped the marker and ran out of the room. He left questions filling Izaya's mind. He stepped out to the balcony over looking the city, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed in a number and pressed send.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Ah, Shizuo-kun. I need to see you again." Shinra smiled with confidence.

"I already told you everything. What else do you want?" Shizuo had that all-too-familiar growl in his voice.

"Well, I'd like to perform a bit of an experiment. What do you say?"

"Hell no. I don't want you to poke and prod at me! Oh yeah, and NO! You cannot have any of my blood."

"Haha." Shinra let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "No, you don't have to do anything other than show up. Oh yeah and call me when you are on your way. This is extremely important!"

"Eh, whatever, I'll stop by when I'm done with Tom-san and my job, alright?"

Shinra nodded as if Shizuo could see it. "Okay, don't forget to call!"

Click.

Shinra returned to Izaya in the spare room, still smiling.

"If this works, the irony would be just...so... HILARIOUS!" The illegal doctor laughed out loud while the informant just sat there in confusion. Shinra checked Izaya's temperature and wrote it down. He knew he had to record everything at this point and, of course, the events yet to come.

"You're going to tell me your plan, right?" Izaya asked sarcastically, with a hand covering one eye.

"Nope, I can't. Sorry." He said so, though Shinra didn't seem sorry at all.

* * *

Several hours passed, Shinra and Izaya talked about many things, including their childhood memories. Shinra was checking his temperature every hour, and just as he had anticipated, there were no changes. He threw up four times total in the period of waiting on Shizuo, each time, plain stomach acid. Shinra tried to feed him but Izaya refused. He kept going on about not having an appetite and that it may make his stomach worse.

Vrrb. Vrrb.

"Moshi Moshi"

"I'm on my way."

"Great, how far out?"

"Urgh! I don't know! Probably about 2 miles." Shizuo's tone was starting to sound irritated.

"Okay good, call me when you're half way here."

Click.

Shinra turned to Izaya once more. "You'd think he could say bye sometime."

"Who?"

"uh... ahh.. umm... Celty."

"You said he." Izaya narrowed his eyes at Shinra, He knew something was up. Especially because Celty can't speak to anyone on the phone.

"Ahahaha, did I? oops!" The illegal doctor scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

A little while later, there was a text that had arrived to the illegal doctors phone.

"I'm 1 mile out."

"Ok! Thanks!" Shinra texted back.

Shinra checked Izaya's temperature, but still no changes. The illegal doctor was now starting to lose faith in his plan.

* * *

After about 45 minutes later, he had noticed that the informant was now smiling and talking as if nothing had happened to him. Shinra quickly checked his temperature and realized that he had broken the fever. Shinra left the room and dialed Shizuo's number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Shizuo-kun! Stop where you are."

Shizuo stopped abruptly and looked around as if to make sure he wasn't in any danger. "What is it?"

"Where are you now?"

"Knock knock, I'm at your door."

"Oh wow, that's not very much distance."

"Huh?"

"Uhh never-mind, come on in and have a seat on the couch, I'll be there right away."

Shinra checked over Izaya's symptoms. There were nothing. No symptoms at all. Izaya hopped out of the bed, ripping the IV out of his arm and was about to dash out of the room when he realized he was only in briefs. He was about to cover himself up, but seeing as how he was starting to feel better, he stuck a hand on his hip as if flaunting and gestured toward himself.

"Umm, as much as I'm sure you enjoy my naked appearance... Where are my clothes?"

Shinra began to laugh but pointed over to a set of clothes folded on the counter. Still, concern flushed over him.

"Izaya-kun, you must understand! You're still sick. You're just temporarily recovering."

Izaya gave him a look that was a mixture of confusion and disbelief as he put his clothes on.

"Temporary?"

"Yes. Please stay in here for a few moments. This is for your benefit."

"Hmmm... ok, Shinra-kun."

Shinra left the room as Izaya was still dressing. He met Shizuo in the living room and saw the look of anger all over his face. Shinra sat beside him on the couch and spoke.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, this house reeks." His eyebrow twitched as he looked over to Shinra. "Okay, so I showed up, can I leave now?"

"Sorry, Shizuo-kun but no. I need you to stay a bit longer."

"Urghhhh." Shizuo growled. "Well, can I at least watch tv?"

"No problem. Go on ahead."

Shizuo flipped on the TV, tuned it to a music channel. He sat there and listened to the music but he still felt uneasy. He was trying desperately to remember where he had smelled that before.

"Shizuo-kun. I have a very personal question. What would you do if you had to stay about 20ft from Izaya-kun at all times or he would die?"

That was it for Shizuo, everything flooded back to him and he snapped. He picked up a brown coffee table and was about to hurl it in the direction of Izaya's room when he noticed he was in his friends house.

"He's here isn't he?" He growled still holding the table above his head.

"Uhh, yes, but he's seriously ill, or he was until you came around. Whenever, you reached the door, he suddenly became better. Same for the last time you came over."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! How can something like that happen?" He set the table down to avoid from reeking havoc on his friend's home.

"I will not allow you to make me suffer the loss of a friend. You will need to get along. Plus, I bet if you just tell him what to do he'll listen! Remember it is for his health."

"AHAHAHAHAHA, are we talking of the same person?"

"Whether we are or not, for the sake of science I need you to give it a try. "Shinra rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a piece of folded paper. "Here take this piece of paper and try these commands."

Before Shizuo could look at the paper he saw Izaya standing in the hall way, having heard parts of their conversation.

"So this was your plan Shinra-kun." Izaya reached in his pockets but gave a smirk. "You're more interested in the research than the health of your beloved childhood friend. You would even think to give my rival a tip off to a possible weakness?"

Shinra looked shocked at the accusation but quickly tried to rectify the situation.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't really thought of it that way. Either way, you are both a friend of my childhood, just at different times. Also, Yes, for the sake of science, I want to know what happens. Also, I did say it was for your own good to stay in the other room." Shinra gave a smile and winked at Izaya but Izaya was losing trust in Shinra by the second.

Izaya took a small step back, Shizuo knew that if he didn't do something quickly they would both become chop suey. He quickly opened the piece of paper and shouted the first command he saw.

"IZAYA-KUN! PLEASE PERFORM A STRIP TEASE!"

At this point, both Izaya and Shizuo looked at the other in horror. Both faces were red and Shizuo's eyebrow was twitching slightly.

Shinra looked content but spoke under his breath.

"Not the first one on the list but why not get down to business." He crossed his arms and looked down at his watch to keep time.

Izaya smiled at them as if beating the odds, flicking his knife out of his pocket.

"Haha, You guys are silly to think something like th-." Instantly Izaya's face turned to a blush and his hands started wandering his own body.

Shinra looked down at his watch, "Not bad, only a minute before he submits." He paused and smiled at Izaya with a blush. "I feel like a GENIUS! I could make all sorts of minions!" He lowered his tone, rubbing his hands together like a villain." Maybe even get Celty to stop being so shy and do naughty things with me in bed."

Shizuo heard what the illegal doctor had said but he was so shocked and in horror all at the same time, that he didn't really care. He was terrified of the scene he was seeing before him but he couldn't seem to take his eyes away. Even worse, the music playing in the background matched his movements.

Izaya was blushing and his eyes looked glazed over. He started to slowly and teasingly slide his jacket off of his shoulders and tugged at the collar of his shirt as if he was burning up. He moved his arms back and swayed his shoulders to the music letting the jacket fall to the floor. He took a step towards Shizuo but the blonde stepped back as well, placing them back at the same distance from each other.

Suddenly Izaya's face became a shocked expression as if he was trying to fight his own body. He grabbed a handful of his own hair and and was trembling terribly as he dropped to his knees. He was breathing heavy and his face was one of sadness and determination to stop whatever had come over him. A small tear had fallen from his eye and to the floor as he gritted his teeth.

Shinra watched him carefully. "A feisty one."

With the knife still in Izaya's hand, he flicked it open and cut the sleeve of his shirt quickly. He ended up with a scrap of cloth. He was still shaking and his movements seemed desperate. He took the piece of his shirt and tied it around his head, covering his eyes.

"..mmm.. interesting." Shinra spoke but in his mind he was trying to see the reason behind the informants actions.

The informant lowered his head, his bangs covering the blindfold, his body language showed defeat as he dropped his hands to the floor. It didn't seem to last long though, within seconds he whipped his head up staring straight at Shizuo as if looking him directly in the eye. His expression somewhat of a slave willing to do whatever to please his master, mixed with a slight smirk. He crawled toward Shizuo very slowly, his face never leaving the direction of Shizuo's.

Shizuo didn't know what to do, he was frozen in place. Izaya came closer but stopped half way. The informants hands left the floor and he sat up on his knees. His hands started to wander his body again this time grabbing the end of his shirt. His lips perked at the ends with a smile but it was definitely mischievous.

The blonde was watching the informant as he tugged at the hem of his shirt. He could feel his own body warming up, which frightened him much more.

Izaya moved his hands where they were crossed still moving to the beat and tugging at the shirt. The way he moved allowed both Shinra and Shizuo to see small peeks at the v lines of his lower abdomen. After a bit of teasing Izaya licked his lips and began pulling the shirt upward showing his v lines and abs, now rocking his hips to the beat. He pulled it over his head and he threw it with perfect aim, smacking Shizuo in the face.

Shizuo was more embarrassed to move now than scared of what the informant was doing. He had noticed just what kind of reaction his body was having from the performance. He really felt like he was losing his mind. Shizuo could smell the scent of Izaya's shirt over his face and it really did not smell bad to him at all. In fact, it was intoxicating. Shizuo shook his head and the shirt dropped to the floor. He could not continue to allow himself to smell it or else he would be in a worse situation than he already was. When he looked back up from the shirt on the floor, he saw Izaya with disheveled hair. The blindfold had moved down on one side, exposing one eye, which winked at Shizuo before the informant replaced it to its original position.

Still looking at Shizuo or at least in his direction. He moved up from his position on the floor and stood, rocking his hips in the process. He began to pull at the belt around his waste, once undone, he pulled it from the belt loops. He then threw it with such precision that the belt buckle hit Shinra directly in the balls.

Shinra dropped to his knees in pain, he could tell that was some sort of payback. Izaya started at his neck and ran his hands down his chest down to his zipper but undid the button.

Shizuo lost it, he couldn't take it anymore. He seemed to be more embarrassed than anyone else in the room. His face was flushed and he was starting to breathe hard just from watching the informants little performance. Izaya was about to undo the zipper on his pants but Shizuo knew he couldn't allow that to happen. He quickly picked up Izaya's shirt and whipped it at Izaya with such force that the informant flew back a bit.

"DO NOT GO ANY FUCKING FURTHER!" He paused to catch his breath after the scream."Do you hear me, Flea?"

Izaya was left slumped on the ground, arms resting on his legs. "Okay. Shizu-chan."

After a few moments, Izaya got up and ran into the bathroom, where he barricaded himself in.

* * *

**So there you have it. Umm, if you have any interest in the song i had in mind for this "performance" you may message me. :)**

**_Update:_ I would actually like to hear your suggestions on the song being played in the background. The best choice will be placed in the story. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo had watched him run to the bathroom, he was still frozen in place, his mind racing and trying to process everything that just happend. He decided he needed more time, Mind still racing, he reached for the shirt on the ground and sat down slowly on the couch.

So as far as he could figure out. Izaya just performed a strip tease in Shinra's living room and somehow his body reacted. That was it. That was as far as his mind was going. There were all these questions running through his mind but the answers weren't coming. Those questions were all second priority at the moment. The blonde took the shirt and slowly folded it setting it onto his lap as he continued to think.

_'So, Izaya-kun just performed a strip tease...in Shinra-kun's living room...'_

He looked down at the shirt, staring, he started to relive the scene through memory. His eyes began to close as he recalled the informants shirt on his face and the smell of the very shirt in his lap. But before his eyes could fully shut, they snapped open and he stood clenching the shirt in one hand.

_'Why did he do that?...but I told him to...Why would he listen?'_

He then came to the conclusion, as he looked over to the crouched Shinra who was still trying to regain composure, that he must of had something to do with it. Shinra looked up to the blonde as he stood. All the illegal doctor could see was the complete confusion and slight embarrassment in Shizuo's face.

"What the fuck was that!" The blonde said as he stared into the doctor's eyes pointing a finger in the direction of the bathroom.

"Uhh, it's a long story." Shinra said with a nervous smile.

Izaya was sitting on floor in the bathroom, back to the door, knees raised to his chest. He didn't dare remove the blindfold. To him, it was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Izaya clutched the excess fabric on his pants as his head leaned back to the door.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He was waiting, but it didn't know what for and he too was confused. How had it come to this? The informant was now on the receiving end of his very own plan. He was now trying to devise every plan in his mind that he could in order to counter act the situation.

_'Well, I could avoid him completely.'_ He raised a hand to his face. _'No, then I'll have to go through that horrible sickness again.' _He shuttered at the thought.

_'I could kill him.'_ A develish grin covered his face. _'It's the only way out... though.. I do wonder what the extent of his orders include. Just what exactly can he make me do? I shouldn't piss him off too much, though... He might tell me to 'go die' or something. I should just ride this out... How long did Shinra-kun say? 2 weeks? That's not that long.'_

He reached his hands up and tightened the blindfold with a smile filled with determination. ''Okay, just ride it out.. that's all I have to do. '' He spoke in a low tone. He placed his hands on the floor and raised himself to stand when a thought finally hit him, his brow twitched furiously. "Shinra-kun... why the hell did you pick that as a command?"

Shizuo was still staring Shinra in the face with his own full of anger. "Well, then you better start explaining now. So far, I have : I cannot go farther than 20 ft from Izaya or he becomes sick. He listens to my commands... even something like... that." His eyes suddenly developing a keen interest in the floor.

Izaya could hear the blondes words and the abrupt change in the tone of his voice. _'Is that embarrassment that I hear? Hmmm... This could be fun."_

The informant opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Both Shizuo and Shinra looked at him as if they had seen a ghost, but Izaya still had eyes covered with the blindfold so he couldn't see it. He took a few steps forward and smiled nervously.

"I need my shirt and jacket, please." he held out his hand, reminding them he couldn't see to grab them.

This had been bothering the doctor from the beginning. _'He's still wearing that blindfold. Why the hell did he put it on in the first place? I don't get it.. and it bothers me... unless...hmm..'_

"Hey Izaya-kun. You could see if you took off that blindfold." Shinra watched him intently as he spoke. He was sure he found a small weakness in him.

Izaya's face turned to the side as if he could hide it, blush forming on his cheeks. "I can't."

Shinra's brow furrowed. "Why not? Did you tie it too tight? I can help you."

The raven haired informant took a step back, turning his wrist to hold his hand infront of him, begging him to stop. "Don't."

Surprise came over the doctor. When had he ever seen Izaya act embarrassed? About anything? "Then what is the problem? Hmm...?"

Another voice spoke up that surprised Shinra even more than the informants actions. "I get it. You're usually in control of everything around you. You're so in love with the reaction to your plans and actions, but now you're not in control are you? haha, the irony. You can't stand to see these human reactions to you when you're not yourself, can you?" Shizuo had devious eyes, now finally realizing the extent of what has happened. Even if he didn't have the history of it, it didn't matter because right now this flea was under his control.

Shinra peeked a glance at the blonde who was now deep in thought. _'Well, it's just as I thought and even Shizuo-kun could figure it out...hmm that look! haha he must be devising a plan. My how the tables have turned.'_

Shizuo flashed a smile and then grabbed the jacket and shirt and handed them to the informant who quickly tried to put the shirt on realizing that he had cut the sleeve. "Uhh, my shirt is ripped, I need to go home and get more clothes."

The blonde was now making himself comfortable back on the couch, changing away from the music channel. "Nah, it can wait, how about you go to the kitchen and make me some tea?"

The informant glared behind cloth, _'He has got to be kidding.'_

The informant finished putting the jacket on and threw the hood over his head. He stood there, arms crossed facing the direction of Shizuo on the couch.

Shizuo noticed a minute had definitly passed and Izaya was still standing there. Why wasn't it working?

"I said, Izaya-kun go get me some tea." This time eyebrow twitching.

The informant stood there for a moment before blushing heavily and replying with a soft voice. "Yes Shizu-chan."

Shinra watched everything taking notes as the scene panned out. He needed every bit of information about the two and what was happening between them, every detail. _'Why does Izaya-kun's face color like that when Shizuo-kun commands him?'_

Shizuo heard the soft voice and it caught him off guard. When had he ever heard such a voice come from the informant? Never. He was sure of it.

Izaya could feel his body moving without permission. Well, permission from himself that is. He was moving to the cupboard and removing the tea kettle._ 'I guess, I don't even have to see to carry out any of his little demands.. that's a little unnerving.' _he thought as he sat on the counter waiting for the water to boil.

_'Why is my body heating up like this. Definately something I have never felt before. It's just like when I carried out... his last.. command... That heat. I'm losing my mind.'_

Izaya was lost in thought but the kettle started singing and he made the tea and carried it carefully to the blonde.

"Thank you, Izaya-kun." He made sure to say it just as sweet and soft as the informant had spoken when he gave the commad but chuckled a bit aftweward.

Izaya finally snapped out of it and gave Shizuo a middle finger as he flopped down on the couch beside him. "So can we get my clothes now?"

Shinra decided it was best to go ahead and break the news to them. "I'm sorry guys, I can't allow you to go out of my sight for a little while. You will both need to go home and get your things, you will be living with me for the time being. I need to be watching you closely and make sure nothing goes wrong and also make sure that you two don't kill eachother.."

Both boys on the couch froze immediately after hearing that they would have to live together and with Shinra of all people. However, they both stood and went toward the door to go home to gather thier things. Izaya decided to loosen the blindfold and lower it around his neck, he still needed to see after all.

After leaving the apartment they were split up into different directions until Izaya remembered he would become sick. He quickly turned around and ran after Shizuo. Once caught up to him, he spoke and walked along side of him.

"I guess I'll go with you and then we can go to my place when you're done."

Shizuo turned to look at him in obvious protest but he decided to voice it anyways.

"Hell no, I already have to go and live with you so that you don't get fucking sick and now you want me to spend my last few moments of freedom with you? I don't think so."

"Your freedom? I don't even have a say in the actions of my own body. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I feel it everytime you come around and make me so pissed off that I throw shit and want to make sure you suffer the most."

A vein popped out on the blonde's forehead as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hey, hey now. It's not only me that does it to you. You were like that before I even met you."

"That's true, flea. I have to say though, you piss me off more than any individual in the entire world." He spoke calmly but mid sentence he had stopped next to the closest street sign and uprooted it, holding it in front of Izaya threateningly.

"Well, what will you do? If you hate me soo much then you could always just leave me with Shinra-kun and walk away. I'll eventually die of the sickness and you'd be free of my torment." Izaya kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket but held his arms out as he spoke.

Shizuo dropped the sign and continued to walk but Izaya was still standing in place shocked that he had dropped the sign.

"It's not a fair fight."

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the figure walking infront of him. He couldn't be serious, all that hate and he was worried about a fair fight?

_'Interesting.. Damn, unpredictable brute..'_

Izaya finally lowered his arms and walked behind the man. What were people going to think? Seeing the infamous Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya together so causually?

The informant smirked at this thought as he followed behind his arch nemesis.

Shizuo was becoming more and more aware of the situation. He was positive he was in control now and all he needed to do was give a small command and he could make the informant do whatever he wanted, but to him it wasn't a fair fight. He could just tell the man to go kill himself but what fun would that be? He was now in full control, why not make him suffer a bit as the informant had always done to him?

A devilish smile came over the blonde as he walked ahead of the informant. He looked up ahead and began to walk faster deciding that a small detour was in order.

As the blonde turned into the pet store, Izaya decided he would wait outside. _'He must have a dog or something. He won't be home for a while so I'm sure he needs to leave out food and stuff.'_

Shizuo came out of the store with a bag and walked toward his home. Once they arrived Izaya stepped back from the door as it opened, fully prepared to be attacked by some slobbering dog. It didn't happen. Izaya was about to follow Shizuo into his home but the blonde stopped him.

"You can wait outside."

"uhh...okay."

Izaya really wanted to find out what Shizuo's home looked like on the inside. _'oh well'_ he thought as he waited on the steps outside the door. Soon, Shizuo came out with a duffle bag and began to walk towards Izaya's home.

As they walked along, both could hear the whispers of the people walking the same path. Izaya could only smile and smirk at the comments but Shizuo didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't care. Izaya couldn't quite figure out which.

Once they reached their destination Izaya went inside and motioned Shizuo to follow.

"You can wait on the couch, I really need a shower. I've spent a while at Shinra-kun's place sick and what not."

Izaya left it at that as he walked into his room and packed a backpack full of clothes, his knives and his laptop, of course. He then walked to the bathroom and took his shower.

When he was finished, feeling a thousand times better than he had for what seemed like that past week, he got dressed with the clothes he had set out for himself. The same outfit as always, he had plenty of spares, aside from his infamous jacket, which he laid on the bed. Knowing that he had already decided to go with the flow until this thing blew over, he realized he'd need a better blindfold than the one he had been using. Especially since it was dirty with dry sweat from his little performance.

He walked back to his closet and pulled out one of his black shirts. Using his knife with perfect precision, he made another blindfold, this one more even than the first. He tied it loosely around his neck and put his jacket on. He grabbed the backpack and placed it on his back as he walked out of the room.

They walked in silence back to Shinra's place. Seeing the black bike parked in the small space next to the elevator, Izaya took note that Celty was home.

'Soooooo...I've managed to piss Celty off, and I'm going to be staying with my rival and my science obsessed friend, while I am his experiment... all for the sake of my health of course...'

He thought as he entered Shinra's home.

'This should be fun.'

When they walked into the home the air was so tense and thick you could cut through it with Izaya's knife. Shinra was sitting on the couch and Celty was standing with her phone shoved to his face. Both Izaya and Shinra knew they had just walked into an argument and they could tell by the looks of things that they didn't want a part of it. Shinra had probably just broke the news to Celty that they were going to be staying there and she was obviously upset about the idea. Who knew she could be so private at times?

Celty and Shinra both saw the two walk into the room and Celty was about to retreat to her room when Shizuo snatched the phone from her hand. He saw the message that was written on her phone.

**"What happends when the two destroy our home with their fighting? I don't know what kind of experiment you're conducting but this is the worst thing you could possibly do for our home."**

Shizuo backspaced the message and typed a new one. He handed it back to her and she nodded once she had read it.

**"Don't worry Celty, I have full control of the situation. I won't destroy your home and as long as things stay the way they are, your appliances are safe."**

Izaya took the silence as an oppourtunity to escape. He went to his spare bedroom which was completely transformed. The bed was made and the sheets changed. The medical equipment was back to the closet from whence it came. The only thing that made him feel uneasy was that there were two beds in this room now. One pressed against one wall and another against the opposite wall. It almost looked like a dorm room.

_'He can't expect us to share a room, can he?'_

As soon as the thought went through the informants mind he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Oh yeah, while you two were gone, I decided to make up your room."

"Somehow, I don't think you mean 'your' as mine."

"Uh, well, I only have one spare room."

Another presence could be felt behind them but this one sort of loomed over them with a dark aura.

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in there with him."

The blonde said it as calm as he could, but with his next statement the anger left him.

"Okay then, it's settled, I'll sleep on the couch."

Just then a sound startled everyone and the blonde and brunette looked down to see Izaya clutching his stomach with an arm on the door frame for support.

"Finally ready to eat? All you've done is sleep and throw up for the last couple of days." Shinra said, feeling concerned. Shizuo could feel a small tug in his chest. Why did it hurt to know that the flea had suffered all because he wasn't within 20 ft from him?

Izaya nodded and they all walked to the kitchen. Izaya hopped back onto 'his spot' on the kitchen counter and watched as Shinra prepared a meal. He could tell that Shinra was trying to make this meal as healthy as possible since he hadn't eaten in a while. Everytime Shinra moved the cutting board either Shizuo or Izaya would steal a piece of whatever was cut on it.

"Alright now, wait for dinner. If you guys keep up there won't be any left."

They both laughed a bit nervously and then looked at eachother annoyed for making the same reaction to the brunettes comment.

What was happening? Were they getting along? Even if it was for one moment.

_'Well, it is for my health.' _Izaya reminded himself.

After dinner was finished they sat down and ate. Izaya returned to 'his room' and unpacked his clothes and pulled his laptop from the backpack.

Suddenly he heard a yell from the livingroom. "Izaya-kun, come here."

He couldn't think of one possible reason he should get up for THAT voice, however, that didn't change the fact that pink dusted his cheeks and he did so anyway.

When he arrived in the livingroom he saw that the couch was made up for the blonde to sleep and it seemed that Shinra had already returned to Celty in his room for the night. On the coffee table was the bag from the pet store.

"Come, take a seat." The blonde patted the seat on the couch next to him.

Shizuo saw the blush on Izaya's face, it was becoming more difficult for him to look at that expression. The informant sat down beside him but raised his blindfold and tightened it to his head. He could tell that he was going to be told to do something.

"I bought you something." The blonde said it as if he had bought him an awesome present but after the statement, Izaya could hear a dark chuckle. He heard something tearing from a package and a small jingle, then a hands brushing his throat.

Izaya immediately backed up. _'He's going to choke me to death? I thought he said this wasn't a fair fight.'_

"Don't back away from me." Shizuo said, demanding the informant.

Izaya could feel his cheeks heat up, his body on fire. He leaned forward for the blonde, he felt the hands brush his neck again. He tried to lean back again but his body wasn't listening. He could feel something cold tighten around his neck and then he heard a jingle again.

_'This is it, I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it.'_

He heard a click and then the hands left him.

_'Huh, why didn't he do it? Oh, what the fuck? Pet store bag...Jingle...click... a collar? _What a sick bastard...'

Once the blonde was done giving the informant his present, he petted his head.

"There you go, now crawl on all fours like the pet you are and go back to your room."

Even though Shizuo spoke with confidence, his heart was thumping hard. He was trying not to succumb to that blushing face of the flea. The flea got down on all fours as he was told and crawled to his room. Once there, he climbed on the bed and spent the night doing research on his laptop.

The informant awoke the next morning and smiled. He was sure something like that was just a dream. He needed to use the bathroom but when he stood he lost balance and his hands moved to the floor. He tried desperately to stand back up but his body wouldn't let him and that heat was back to him again.

"This heat. What's going on? I haven't received any instructions."

He went to stand one last time but it was in vein, he gave up and tried to crawl. No problems there.

_'This is bullshit. So his commands can last this long? I can't even fucking walk? I have to say, Shizuo just might be more fucked in the head than I am.'_ He took a step forward.

_'Then again, I may deserve this torture.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya crawled out of the room and to the bathroom. It took him longer than expected seeing as he couldn't stand. Once through, he went back to his room and pulled his laptop from the side table. Before he turned it on he could see his reflection in the black screen. His cheeks were pink and his eyes seemed to have a glaze.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

Staring at himself in the reflection, he noticed the collar around his neck. It was all black aside from the little silver bell that dangled from the front.

_'Shizu-chan, you are having too much fun with this.'_

The informant reached up and gave the bell a small tug, after hearing the jingle he gave a smirk to his reflection

_'Ah, this stupid.. stupid heat... driving me crazy.' _

He crawled his way to the kitchen to get some drink but was unable to reach the cabinet in order to get a cup. He sat on his knees for a few moments trying to think of any way he could get one but it seemed impossible, aside from jumping around the furniture and counter tops like a house cat. He heard a yawn from behind him and foot steps. He knew who it was but he really didn't want to look, he quickly replaced the blindfold but didn't have time to move.

Shizuo was standing behind him stretching out his arms and yawning yet again. He saw that Izaya had his blindfold on and his collar sitting on his knees on the floor. Shizuo smiled at this and thought he should tease him a bit more. As the blonde walked past the man on the floor, he gave him a light pet on the head and continued to reach for a cup from the cabinet.

"Morning."

Izaya was irritated. He wanted to get off of the floor, the heat was driving him crazy and he wanted to get some breakfast.

"Shizu-channn." Izaya whined. "Can I please get up so that I can get something to drink and some breakfast. Pleaseeee~~."

Shizuo turned and squatted on the floor infront of him. He looked the informant over, He saw the black blindfold covering his eyes, with bangs covering it. He saw the collar on his neck that jingled with every little movement. The black on his pale skin other than pink cheeks, it really did suit him. Well, to Shizuo it did. He could feel himself heating up being this close to a submissive flea.

_'Maybe I should stop this, he's begging so he must be suffering. He doesn't beg for anything.'_

"Shizu-chan, please."

_'Ah, he's begging again. I really can't... deal.. with him begging... with those pink cheeks...ahhh, I really shouldn't have done the collar thing.'_ He was slowly leaning forward towards the informants face. Izaya stayed still but he could tell something was getting closer to his face. Assuming it was a drink, he reached out infront of him to find himself grabbing something warm and fleshy.

"Shizu...chan?"

He immediately let go. Shizuo was startled when he felt those hands on his neck. Instantly the blonde snapped out of his daze.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan? You like my collar?"

Izaya knew something was happening but he didn't know what. When he touched the blondes neck it was hot, not like normal body temperature. He thought about his situation and decided that if the blonde could tease him so much in his condition that he could play that game, too.

"Does it suit me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo moved himself back to a standing position and removed a few bowls from the cabinet.

"It does."

He made some breakfast and placed some in a bowl for the informant and some for himself. He then placed one of the bowls on the floor infront of the informant. A bowl filled with water. Izaya knew what had just happend and he was completely object to the idea. _'That was taking it a bit too far, right? Was I really that bad to him?'_

Shizuo pet Izaya's head once more, this time accidentily running his hand through his hair. The blonde felt that soft hair and he tried to hold his composure. He walked to the table and set two bowls on it, then walked back to the informant. He watched Izaya closely.

"If you drink the water, I'll let you come to the table and eat."

Izaya didn't move.

_'So, this unpredictable man knows psychological torture, too. He didn't even tell me to, he gave me a choice. He wants me to become his slave with out his orders.'_

Izaya leaned down to the bowl but didn't make any further movements.

_'I really don't want to be an animal. Shizuo-kun, this is what you waste my skills on?'_

He leaned closer and stuck his tongue into the water. He quickly lapped up some water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Shizuo smirked, he watched closely but this was too much. The flea, in his blindfold and collar, bent over like a cat drinking water from a dish. He was heating up and he knew the cause, he had to stop this before things got out of control.

Shizuo rested a hand on the informant, who was now sitting on his knees. He ruffled his hair a bit and then told him to walk to the table and eat. The informant stood, knees cracking in the process, his knees were aching from crawling on them. He took a few long steps to stretch his legs and met Shizuo at the table.

Izaya removed his blindfold and began to eat. He could see the blonde lost in thought but he didn't even want to ponder what horrible thing he was going to do to him next. Though, he had to admit, the heat that he felt everytime the blonde gave him a command was truely intoxicating. Dare he say he's enjoying it? He never even tried to remove the collar when he saw his reflection. The thought never even crossed his mind. For once in his life he had control over absolutely nothing, even though he hated it, his body was reacting and he couldn't ignore it.

Two days passed and the informant wasn't told to do anything other than small things like hand Shizuo this or cook that. He did pet him every time he passed him though, even if he wasn't crawling on the floor like before. Izaya couldn't help enjoy the praise even if his mind was denying it to the full extent.

Celty and Shinra noticed the collar but they didn't dare ask. However, a certain illegal doctor did wink at the blonde behind Izaya's back.

Izaya was starting to feel irritated. Why hadn't he asked him to do anything useful? Anything like before?

_'Wait, that wasn't useful at all. These petty commands, they aren't.. enough. I'm bored of this.'_

Shizuo and Shinra were outside on the balcony over looking the city talking as the blonde puffed on his cigarette.

"You know, you've been here and everything but you haven't really been testing this newfound ability too much. What's up with that? Get enough revenge already?''

Shinra was in this for the science. Well, he wouldn't admit it, but he was amused by the humiliation of the informant.. just a little.

The blonde inhaled a puff of smoke and then let it out slowly, lost in thought.

"I don't think I can."

The doctor acted quite surprised to this comment.

"Wha? Is Shizuo-kun going soft on me?"

Shinra handed him another piece of paper.

"Here this might help a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I mean the first time you told me that... it really helped A LOT!" The blonde spoke sarcastically as he flicked his cigarette down to the unsuspecting people below. The doctor gave him a wink as the blonde left him on the balcony alone.

Izaya knew the blonde had either given up, feeling guilty about this torture or he was planning something big and he didn't like the sound of either. He was in the mood to pick on the brute but he was afraid of what he might tell him to do next.

_'I might as well go home if this is it.'_

He was about to pack his things when he remembered the whole reason he was there was so he didn't get sick. He didn't want to just sit around, he wanted to be useful like taking out some guy with his knife or trolling some humans. Something that would use his skills. The informant decided it was time to start irritating the blonde.

_'If I do something really good, though, maybe he'll praise me even more than a pet.'_

_'...'_

_'I did not just fucking think that... What the hell? What is being praised more than a pet on the head? ...What was I hoping for?'_

Shizuo knew he was holding back from giving commands. He was doing it for the simple fact that he had realized that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he continued to see the flea blindfolded and with that collar, complying to every request.

_'The blindfold, black. The collar, black. His skin, so pale if you miss those lightly dusted cheeks. To think I bought a leash too.' _ Lost in thought laying back on the couch, he brought a hand to his face and covered one eye. _'God, all I need is a gag and then thi-. Hell no. Stop where you are Shizu-ch-. Hell FUCKING no. I did not just call myself Shizu-chan. Urghhhh he's pissing me off.'_

Shizuo was now fully pissed. This flea was invading his brain and he didn't want him to be there anymore than he already had. He took a deep breath and blew it out with a sigh as he hopped off the couch to spring into action, when he was met with a flea.

"Thank god you got up, can I watch tv? Celty-san and Shinra-kun are out and I'm soooo bored~~~! You.. you've been staring at the ceiling all day and there's nothing for me to do here..."

_'There you go, asking my permission. Heh, I can think of a few things you can do..'_

"Sure, but get on your knees first."

Izaya's eyes widened in horror as he quickly replaced the blindfold realizing he had told him something to do. Izaya shrank to his knees and began to pull at his clothes.

_'Why is the heat so intense this time? I'm burning up, Shizu-chan, I'm on fire!'_

The blonde stared at the informant who was sitting on his knees staring in the direction of the blondes face. His cheeks were pink and his head tilted to the side as if trying to let his neck get some air. He knew if he could see his eyes they would be glossy and lustful. The way he pulled at his clothes reminded him of the first time he had given a command.

_'It's been so long. This heat is driving me crazy.' _

The informant was breathing harder, his nose was not giving him enough air to keep him conscious. He opened his mouth slightly and let his chest rise and fall with deep sighs that almost sounded like he was gasping for air.

The ex bartender had spent the last two days really trying to get him off of his mind. He almost left several times, but being the big teddy bear he really is, he would just lie down out of guilt because Izaya would get sick.

The first time Shizuo gave a command he had been so embarrassed and surprised, it was truely a mixture of feelings. He couldn't bare to let the flea win and right now he was winning. Izaya made him feel all sorts of things over the years but lately it's been different. A new loss of control.

Staring down at the informant, the bell on his collar jingled with every small movement. Right now he was aware that this slave was his to do with whatever he wanted. The heat that was coming over him was giving him new found strength and a chance to be in control. He may have been feeling warm cuddly love feelings before but right now the only feeling he was paying attention to didn't start in his head or his heart.

A sadistic smile came over his lips.

He was letting it fuel him. He wanted to make this sadistic being suffer. He wanted to feel the power of control. He wanted to show Izaya how he feels when he's angry. He wanted to relieve his stress. He wanted to **break** him.

Izaya was still sitting on his knees. The stillness of the room and his current state were driving him wild.

_'What are you waiting for?'_

Izaya waited impatiently. His breaths becoming erratic, he squeezed his legs together to hide the effect the heat was having on him. Suddenly, he heard some rustling and another jingle.

_'Jingles...what could it be now? Hurry Shizu-chan, let this end. I can't breathe!'_

Steps came closer and he heard a sound and a slight touch of his neck.

Izaya's breath hitched at the touch and he leaned forward for more but it left him.

"Shizu..hah...hah..cha-" Izaya whined as he heard steps moving away but was immediately cut off by a jolt forward that brought him to a crawling position.

"Come, Izaya-kun."

Shizuo was leading the way to Izaya's room but his pace was slow. He was watching as the informant's legs moved in a pattern that looked pained. He was breathing so hard and the blonde was feeling like he might lose himself again. He refused to let that happen. It's his turn to be in control, he thought.

He opened the door to the room and turned on the light. Leading Izaya, he sat himself on the edge of the bed. The informant stopped right between Shizuo's legs on the floor.

Izaya's mind was roaming in circles, he really didn't have time to think. He was trying to stay focused, he was losing himself and he didn't even know why. He leaned his head up to ask Shizuo a question but nothing would come out.

"Izaya-kun, remove your shirt."

Izaya was in no means shy, but he hadn't really been touched in a way he ever liked before. It was unsettling to him to be told to remove his shirt when he was in this kind of situation, but the thought was only brief because with every request this heat grew.

Izaya grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and slowly brought it above his head, being careful of the blindfold. Shizuo watched as the pale chest rose and fell with every breath. This sight was truely breath-taking.

Shizuo helped him remove the shirt from the leash and requested he put his hands behind his back.

Izaya could tell that the blonde was now behind him and he could feel light touches accrossed his neck and upper back and it sent visible shivers down his spine.

Shizuo chuckled as he turned the collar on Izaya's neck backwards and trailed the leash down his spine to the hands behind his back. Grabbing the informants wrists, he wrapped the leash around them several times eventually tying a knot. He then moved to his spot on the bed, Izaya continued to stare in his direction.

Izaya's pale chest puffed and deflated. Mouth parted with enough space for air to freely come and go, lips quivering slightly, cheeks so pink that it seemed he may have a fever. He could still breathe just fine as expected but if he were to struggle, he would choke.

Shizuo watched him breathe in and out and stared at those lips as they let deep sighs escape. He could see his lip jump just the slightest little bit in time with his heart that was beating faster than any techno song he had ever heard. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare.

Izaya sat there, waiting.

_'Shizu-chan! Do something quick! I can't breathe!'_

He was falling in to an abyss of something, he wasn't sure what it was. His mind was reeling with things that Shizuo might do to him and all he could think about was why he was waiting.

The blonde continued to watch. He was entranced in this sight, feeling so powerful and so weak at the same time. He could order this flea to do what he wanted but guilt was starting to plague him. Part of him ached, what would it take for this flea to do something for him, with him, to him, with out request?

The debt collector's eyes stared at those lips again, until..

"Shi...hah...hah...Shi...hah..Shizu..."

The blonde snapped out of his hypnotic state with eyes open wide. Izaya's head leaned lazily to the right as if trying to rest it on his own shoulder, gasping for more air, giving up on trying to speak.

Shizuo dropped from his spot on the bed directly infront of Izaya with legs stretched out on either side of him. He watched him, slowly reaching a hand out to ghost a finger down the middle of the pale chest before him. The informant's breath hitched with every contact the finger made. The heat that was growing with in himself was becoming painful. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

Shizuo looked over the body once more, looking past his belly button and scanning his v-lines. Looking further down, he could see the bulge protruding from Izaya's lap. That really couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? He ran his hand down from the top of the informant's chest and all the way down to his pants, but stopped there.

''...uh!..." It was a high pitch sound that jolted through out Izaya's body. He leaned forward trying to encourage more movement.

_'He's really sensitive to me right now, he seems so in to this. I wonder if this is something he really wants...'_

The blonde pulled his hand away to scratch his chin. He wanted to find out how he could know if it was his commands doing this or if he wanted it.

_'Well there was a time when the commands didn't work. I asked him to make me some tea... then I told him to. So if I ask him...?'_

"Izaya-kun, Can you turn around for me, please?"

The form just sat there as if he was waiting for something. He flipped his head from the right to the left now, still having trouble breathing. Two minutes passed, no changes.

_'Ahh of course not.. what was I thinking..?'_

Slowly, the informant raised his hips from sitting on his feet and shuffled on his knees, moving himself in a half circle, causing his back to face the ex-bartender. He sat himself back down on his feet, placing him in the same position as before.

_'No way...'_

The blonde watched his thin pale back as it shivered lightly anticipating the touch of his hand.

Izaya couldn't think, he was moving on impulse and he knew that he was not himself. He wouldn't allow someone to do this to him normally, but what choice did he have? He wanted to releive himself and maybe, just maybe, he wanted the gentle touch of the least gentle person he knew.

_'So.. he wants... control... and I'm... giving it to him...?'_

Izaya tried to think calmly but it wasn't working. This didn't seem to be the time to sort things out. He wanted to get this heat over with because it really made him feel like he wanted to do some indecent things and have them done to him as well. Well, he's always doing indecent things but not sexually, this was definately not him.

Izaya's sex life was non-existant. He got more pleasure out of recking someone's life and dreams than having to pretend to be into someone just to get in their pants. Not that he hadn't done it plenty of times before but he was young. It didn't happen for very long since he found that he was happier seeing them cry when he broke their heart then getting off with them. He'd rather masturbate than let someone think they could please him.

Despite all of that, this situation seemed completely different. Though, he couldn't really stop himself from doing the things that Shizuo asked but did he even want to stop, anyways?

Shizuo's hand hovered behind the informants back, as much as he wanted to touch him and make him suffer his revenge, he was starting to feel guilty. He was about to lower his hand when he heard a new noise.

"Shizu...hah...chan...nnn...touch...me."

Shizuo's eyes widened in shock, did he really just say that?

_'He did... Didn't he?'_

The blonde sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happend.

_'So.. he...?'_

In this moment, Shizuo threw all guilt out the window. But it wasn't suffering he wanted to stir in this flea, right now it was pleasure. Jumping up to sit on his knees as well, he lost his composure, pressing his chest forward against the pale back and exposed neck in front of him. Placing his hands on the informant's hips, he bit and sucked lightly on the white skin of his collar and neck.

" ...haa...aaaahh...uh...hah."

It was a mixture of breathy moans and it increased his labored breathing, if at all possible. Izaya was pleasently surprised that the blonde had actually made a move.. and it did not hurt him at all. He didn't need to see to be able to feel the smile that was plastered acrossed the blondes face as he enjoyed the reaction he was given.

Izaya felt one of the man's hands leave his hip and wander up to his chest, pulling him closer, or rather holding him in place.

Feeling confident, the blonde tilted Izaya's head towards him and connected their lips. He was amazed when he felt the informant's mouth open, inviting him in and his tongue met his own on cue. They shared a kiss that was the most passionate thing either of them had ever felt, yet lustful enough to make them both throb even more painfully. Shizuo absently raised his hips pushing them forward to rub his erection of the raven headed man's backside.

"..nnn.."

Izaya felt so releived to know that the heat wasn't only getting to him but to Shizuo as well. The informant leaned backward into him, allowing more friction. He was completely submerged in the feelings both his body and mind were feeling at the moment. His breath hitched with every touch and his mind was losing sight of what was really happening. The informants breaths continued to deepen and it wasn't long before his mind went dark and his body went limp.

Shizuo caught the form that melted infront of him, but it was in this moment that he realized just what type of intentions he had during their encounter. He was actually thinking clearly again. He turned the informant and leaned him forward, resting his head on the bed as he untied his wrist and released his neck from the collar. The blonde then picked Izaya up and brought him to the bed where he replaced his shirt. While doing so, his elbow just happened to bump the lap of the other's pants. It was damp.

"..."

Shizuo's curiosity had gotten the better of him, however, he reasoned to himself that he needed to help the informant change if his clothes had become dirty or sweaty. The blonde undid Izaya's pants and breifs, removing them. That's when he saw it. Izaya laying there with arms sprawled out on the bed, still with a blush and breath calming, blindfold askew and member spent. Shizuo couldn't help but stare for a moment before deciding he needed to get him cleaned up.

_'Maybe if I do a good enough job... he will think it was a dream?'_

The blonde did clean him up. Replaced his dirtied pants and breifs with clean ones and brought the blindfold back down around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Izaya awoke in his bed feeling a bit more groggy than normal. His arms still stretched out on either side of him, still wearing what appears to be the clothes from the night before.

_'Huh? No pajama's? I must have been pretty tired.'_

A hand came up from the bed to cover one eye as he tried desperately to remember the events of the previous night. While searching for the answers, his mind echoed the command Shizuo had given.

"Get on your knees first." He remembered.

The pictures began to play through his head from memory. He blinked a few times at the ceiling before moving his hand from his eye and sliding it over by his ear. His eyes blocked by the crook of his elbow, light color forming in his cheeks.

_'A dream? I enjoyed...what?'_

The memories still playing through his mind prompted him to stop. He didn't need to see it to know why there was an increasing tightness in his pants but he felt the need to check, anyways. Raising his arm and lifting his head, he peeked at the lower half of his body. Staring in disbelief, more frames went through his mind before he ultimately laughed outloud at himself.

"Haha. What a dream! What spawned that, I wonder~?"

The informant grabbed his laptop and decided it was time to check the Dollars website. He hadn't been checking in for quite some time, though, he had been doing research on several things he thought could stop the commands from working or atleast put some more distance between them. He couldn't stand the changes he was seeing in them both and the fact that he was feeling things he had never felt for a human being before.

Once his laptop was open, he could see his reflection in the black screen once more before turning it on. He looked normal aside from some slight bed hair, which was making portions of hair stick up in random places. He traveled his gaze further down to his face, which was returning to natural color. He tilted his neck to the side as he reached for the power button, but as he did so, he felt an unusual breeze of air accrossed his neck.

Izaya absently placed a hand to the spot and it felt sore and naked. That's when it hit him. He jumped forward, bringing his face inches from the screen, eyes widening in the process. He patted his neck 5 or 6 times staring at the screen.

_'Where is it!? It's gone!'_

Knock Knock

His attention turned to the door as Shinra peeked inside and immediately laughed at the other.

"Bwahaha, nice hair! hahhaha."

The informants eyes narrowed at the other prompting him to calm his laughter.

"hahah ahhhh, Hey, anyways, I know it's early and all, but I need you to make a quick decision. Shizuo-kun has been out of work for 6 days and cannot hold Tom-san off any longer. He's asking too many questions about why he hasn't been in."

Shinra looked over to the informant who still had a hand on his neck, noticing a lack of bondage-wear.

"Well, he can just tell him that we are on our honeymoon~~." Izaya broke into a fit laughter before hearing a loud bang in the bathroom, where Shizuo was changing clothes.

"He didn't seem to like that idea too much. Anyways, point is that you need to get up and go with him or deal with suffering sickness all day. I can't really force you but it IS my recommendation.. seeing as how I'm a doctor and all."

Another sound was heard from the bathroom, this time, it was something close to a growl.

"No way in hell he's coming with me. Trust me, it's better for his health." The blonde yelled threateningly.

Izaya shrugged. "Sounds like that is your answer. Plus, I have some things I need to tend to today." Mostly a lie, but he really wanted to get out.

The illegal doctor sighed before speaking again.

"You guys really need to get along. Do you remember how sick you were? I mean... It was only about a week ago. I spent a while trying to get you better. That's alot of wasted time if you're just going to do this to yourself either way."

Izaya looked back to his reflection, glancing at his bare neck. "I remember full and well, Shinra. I can't immagine that Shizu-chan would-"

Another bang could be heard from the hall, which Izaya smirked at.

_'I thought he got over his nickname by now. Didn't seem to bother him in my dre-'_

He cut himself off in his own mind and shook his head as he continued to speak.

"...Would want to follow me around for a day to let me get things done. So, since he is going to be away either way, I might as well enjoy my release from this prison for a bit, ne~?"

Shinra sighed once more and turned to shut the door behind him. Before it fully closed, he spoke once more. "Grats on getting your collar removed. It was put on with a command, right?" He then shut the door.

Shizuo's eyes widened in the other room.

_'SHIT! I forgot to leave the collar on! He's going to notice for sure! ...If he hasn't already... Damn you, Shinra! You just __**had**__ to say something like that.'_

Izaya chose this moment to get dressed and get ready to go out. He went to the bathroom and fixed his bed hair, returned to his room to gather his knives. He decided to give his brain a rest for today and ignore Shinra's comment.

_'I'll deal with that later.'_

He went back into his room and turned the laptop on and logged on to the Dollars website. He really wasn't surprised by what he saw. It was a whole list of posts speculating why the two hadn't been seen on the streets recently.

**There must have been thousands. Top 5 Answers:**

**5.) Izaya must have returned to Shinjuku, hence Shizuo is feeling a bit more calm.**

**4.) Izaya and Shizuo have made a truce and it is now the end of the world.**

**3.) Izaya has killed Shizuo and is laying low**

**2.) Shizuo has killed Izaya and is laying low**

**1.) Shizuo and Izaya were seen together last time either of them was spotted last. They must be dating now, since there wasn't a trash can thrown. This means we are even more close to the end of the world.**

Izaya laughed so hard he almost dropped his laptop. He finished getting his shoes on and powered down his laptop. He was touching his neck periodically to sooth the naked feeling it now has as he walked past Shizuo to the door. He made sure he didn't make eye contact but he heard Shinra call his name before he could reach the door. He made a swift turn around only to jump at the presence of Shizuo's face inches from his.

The informants eyes narrowed at him before stepping around him to see what it was that Shinra needed. The illegal doctor met him in the living room and gave him a small box of medicine and nutrition bars to hold him over till he got back and Shinra could treat him properly. Izaya nodded and went out the door and on the road. He knew that Shizuo had already left but he figured the blonde must still be close, no fever had snuck up on him yet.

He went to the bank and pulled out a lot of money before heading over to the post office to send off a Nami's pay and a letter stating that he will call her when she is needed again. He was already starting to feel sluggish and it had only been an hour that they had been apart. After coming out of the post office, he sat down on a bench to help regain himself as the fever crept over him.

Izaya decided he should get home and take a nap to let the time pass. The more time that passes, the sooner Shizuo would be home.

_'Wait... home? It's Shinra's place... What is with me? I really need to start thinking more clearly.'_

The informant decided he should try to eat something and reached into his pocket for the nutrition bar Shinra gave him. Looking it over, he ultimately shook his head and began walking to the direction of Russia Sushi. His pace was painfully slow and he was out of breath. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forhead and the breeze on his neck feeling even more naked and chilled than before. He raised a hand to touch the spot once more.

_'Why does it feel so... bare?'_

His feet were following a scattered pattern in the direction of Russia Sushi and the drunken stagger began to draw attention. Izaya untied the blindfold from around his neck and tightened it up so that it was sitting just the same way as his collar had.

"Ahhh, that's a little better."

His fever was starting to get pretty bad. He was a bit out of it and speaking like he was drunk. Thoughts of the blonde and his 'dream' were beginning to surface themselves in his mind again causing his flushed cheeks to darken further.

_'Ahh, Shizu-chan... Can't you just come home early, this is getting bad quickly.'_

He continued his walk knowing there was no way that Shizuo would do that, or at least not for his sake.

_'But he __**has**__ been staying there... for my health.'_

Izaya took a few more steps as his pace slowed almost to a stop.

_'He pets me... and gives me presents, like my collar.'_

"It was put on with a command, right?" Izaya suddenly remembered what Shinra had said earlier that day.

"A command." He spoke softly to himself as his fevered brain began to think about what that meant. Why did he even make that comment?

'Only Shizuo can give commands, he's probably the only way one that can take them away, too, right? hmm... So...'

The informant stopped in front of a building and the glass from the windows reflected his image back to him. He looked like he was drunk, hell, he even felt like he was drunk, but with a lot more pain. His clothes were slightly disheveled from his stagger and his shirt hung a little low on his right side and he saw it.

'That wasn't there before... a mark? a bruise?... no...'

He placed his hand on the spot, his expression full of confusion. It didn't hurt but it had a slight ache, like someone bit hi-.

"Oh."

Izaya stared eyes wide at the mirror image before him. Memories of the night flooding back as he covered his mouth and his lower region began to stir awake.

_'So it wasn't a dream... I should have known.'_

A different kind of heat spreading over him. He quickly averted his eyes and began walking again, trying to think of anything else.

He closed his eyes as he came upon Simon, the Russian accent filling his ears.

"Oi, long time no see. Sushi good! Have some sushi."

"Yeah." The only word that would come out.

Simon took a look over the small body in front of him. His clothes were askew and his hair was almost back to bed hair from rubbing it in frustration. His cheeks were flushed and quite frankly, he looked drugged.

"Izaya-kun, okay?"

Izaya just nodded and continued to walk into the sushi restaruant. He waited at the table as a tray was brought to him and he tipped the man. He started to eat but his stomach was starting feel sick as well. Managing to finish all but one peice he moved to the door and stumbled out. His vision starting to go in and out. He was losing consciousness as he walked in any direction. He couldn't think straight and was starting to feel tired.

After walking aimlessly for about an hour, he came upon an abandoned park. He watched the birds fly away as he plopped down on the bottom of the slide, wincing slightly as his aching body collided with the plastic. Trying desperately to clear his mind and think properly, there were so many things he wanted to know for sure. Did Shizuo touch him as he remembered? Did he enjoy it? Is he just trying to torture me? He scooted up on the slide and laid back, letting from the knee down, hang off the edge.

_'Of course he is. What am I thinking.'_

Suddenly he remembered that Shizuo had pressed against him revealing that he was hard at the time as well. Izaya's eyes went wide, So... he was at least in the mood.

_'Why is that the last thing I remember? What else happened? Ahh, I can't just ask him. That will be soo weird. '_

The informant chuckled to himself.

" Of course I can, I'm Orihara Izaya." He laughed a bit more before falling victim to the memories again. The heat grew in his pants as his fever heightened. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm as his other hand found its way into the top of his pants. Lightly brushing his erection, he shuddered in pleasure. His breath hitched at the contact and his breathing labored.

Not wanting to give in to this so easily, he took his hand away, and shook it in the air as if trying to keep it occupied. After a minute, his hand came to rest at his side. He began to sweat harder and he was trembling slightly as his body drifted into a restless slumber.

The informant shivered lightly from the cold as the wind blew. A slightly pained expression on his face, trembling as the fever heightened and painting his unconscious with colors. Through out his dreams, periodic flashes of the night before, causing him to remember and feel all of the things he had forgotten.

Later that night, Izaya awoke to the sound of shuffling feet. Still in the park, he blinked his eyes as his vision began to clear. He listened carefully slowly bringing his hand down to the knife in his pocket but feeling much to weak to be able to use it.

A faint giggle could be heard through the park, echoing with everything painfully silent.

"Aha, caught you now." A deep voice sang with dark intentions.

_'Caught me? Come on, at a time like this?'_

The informant tried to sit up but he still felt too dizzy and weak, he fell back.

"What's this, little raven? Are we drunk?"

The face came into view, a scar on his right cheek causing him to remember the man. This man had the information about Shizuo. This client promised him revenge at that time, didn't he?

_'Yeah, he's here to claim it.'_

The informant knew full and well what the man wanted but he wasn't going to die today. He leaned up charging forward at the man with knife in hand. Who knew he could be so slow? The man stepped to the side and watched as the informant dropped to his hands and knees, breathing roughly.

"You really are drunk. Hahahaha, I really didn't think I'd ever be so lucky, or that you ever drank."

"I don't." The informant was starting to feel a bit of something in this moment. He wanted to smirk the fever away but he was fully transparent. He felt a pain in his chest as he hoped Shizuo would come. Was it fear?

"Shiz...an." A whisper barely heard, but just enough to draw questions.

"Heiwajima-san? So, you two really are an item. A beautiful lie you placed before everyone or maybe those fights are how you get off." The man broke into a fit of laughter as he kicked the informant in the ribs.

"Ooohf." Izaya let out a pained gasp as he laid on the ground on his back grabbing his ribs. He rocked from side to side to soothe the pain.

The grimy man squated over him, hand focusing Izaya's face to his own.

"You're so pitiful when you're vulnerable."

The client collided his fist to Izaya's jaw cause him to daze further and spit blood from him mouth. He just laid there. Half accepting his death and torture, half praying to some higher power that a monster would save him.

_'or anyone.'_

"So pitiful and... speechless? No witty comeback? Does the little raven not have anything to say?"

The man stared at the other, ultimately standing up, giving the smaller man a nudge to the lap in the process. The fever had gone to new heights and the man mistook the heat of his skin for something more.

Bending down, the man lifted up the informants shirt, running his hand down his chest, feeling the smooth skin of hot body beneath him. Izaya's brain was firing off at the nerve endings and slipping in and out of consciousness. He gasped at the touch of the cold hand to his warm body but was unable to control his body and too weak and dizzy to try.

The informant was delirious, his mind was somewhere else, perhaps back to those memories of the night before. The man slipped his hand into the others pants and grabbed the already hard member. Gasping again, the cold was really too much for Izaya. Between the air and the contrast between body temperatures, he was really losing his mind, not in pleasure but in the hopes that someone would stop this madness. Izaya faded to unconsiousness as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

The man stroked him a few more times before becoming angry that the smaller man had fallen asleep. He stood once more, and kicked the raven headed man in the legs, stepped on his arms and kicked him a few more times in the ribs. No movement. Was he dead? Blood coated the inside of his mouth and was seeping out the side now.

"Teaches you to mess with m-"

Crack.

"AHHHH!"

...

Crack.

"AHHH!"

The man screamed at the pain in his head and arm. Turning around he got a look at his attacker.

"H-Heiwajima-san?"

The blonde standing over him with wide eyes, veins sticking out his forhead.

"Guess you won't be using that arm for a while..."

The blonde pulled out a cigarette and lit it through clenched teeth.

"If you know who I am, then you better start running. There's only one person who can outrun and dodge me... and it's not you."

The man got up and ran as fast as he could, not taking one look back.

The blonde sucked the smoke into his lungs and held it deep within himself before letting it go, eyes glued to the smaller man on the ground. His clothes were disarray, his pants pulled down slightly, blood seeping from the side of his mouth, his hair messed up, his whole body trembling. He seemed so restless.

Shizuo leaned down and picked him up, placing him on his back.

"Oww..Ahh hot! Damn, flea! You're burning up"

They walked as he piggybacked him towards Shinra's.

_'So much for the medicine. He's starting to cool off, though. B-because of me... So this is the kind of sick he gets...'_

Izaya's head rested lazily on the blondes shoulder blowing small puffs of air on his neck. Shizuo leaned his head back to check on him.

_'Sleeping so soundly, he always looks peaceful when he's sleeping. Well, he didn't earlier... but then again I wasn't ther-.'_

_'...'_

_'Nevermind.' _He told himself as his blush ran from his face.

Once they arrived at Shinra's place, Shizuo made the doctor check over him. Every single inch of him, considering his pants were low.

After checking him over, the illegal doctor asked Shizuo to pick him up and put him in his bed. He had some bandages, but he was all cleaned up and ready to rest.

Shizuo stayed in the room for a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shinra had given him the extent of the injuries. No broken bones, thank god, but he was covered in bruises from his chest down, a busted lip and a mark on his cheek.

Shizuo clenched his fists in anger.

_'This is my fault... goddamnit, Flea. Couldn't you have just stayed? You knew you would be sick like this...'_

Shizuo scooted back, leaning his upper half of his body on the wall and placing his hand in the informant's hair, ruffling it a bit.

_'So soft.'_

Still petting the informant and sneaking peeks at the bruises, he knew it was time. He pulled the collar out of his pocket and placed it around the other's neck and placed the blindfold back to it's original position.

Petting his hair once more, he felt more comfortable than ever. His body coming down from anger, feeling startled when Izaya began to move. Ready to bolt out of the room any second, he watched as the informant stirred. Shizuo tried his best to sneak out of the bed when the informant did the impossible. Shizuo's eyes widened in shock as he felt the thin hand around his wrist. He didn't know what to do, so he sat back down in his spot. Izaya lifted his head from the bed and placed it in the blonde's lap nuzzling for a moment to get comfortable.

"Thank you." It was so low, calm, quiet and ... sweet, but Shizuo heard it and replaced his hand on the other's head. Before Shizuo could reply the informant was back to sleep. Blushing slightly and sinking his hand into the soft black hair, the blonde drifted off to a sweet slumber as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, Sorry for the wait, here is two more chapters for you! (originally one chapter, I broke it in to two)**  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'Hmm, When did this bed ever feel so comfortable? The pillow is just the right height... and... so warm.'_

Never opening his eyes, Izaya stayed in his current position.

_'Mmm, I think I'll sleep a bit longer.'_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he decided to flip over on the opposite side to squeeze every bit of contentment from his current sleeping arrangement. He began to tense his muscles and turn over but immediately let out a whimper in pain, recalling the beating he had received. After completing his current mission for more comfort, he plopped back down on his opposite side. His eyes shot open at the pain but only to find something right in front of his face.

"Itaiiiii..." He whined while trying to focus his eyes on what was in front of him. The room was still dimly lit, the morning sun had not fully risen yet. Izaya's eyes zoned in on the shine of the object, the rest of the room still too dark to see. He backed his head up just enough to let the object come into focus.

_'A belt buck-'_

The informant jumped up when his pillow started moving, he gasped in pain with each movement.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?'_

Completely confused and still slightly out of it, he became even more shocked when his gaze traveled along his pillow. Before he could yell or protest that the blonde was in his bed, an arm came around his neck pushing him back down to lay on his back. A pained moan escaped his lips before he could speak.

"Shiz-."

The informant calmed after a hand placed itself over his mouth.

"Shut up."

...

Izaya laid completely still. His eyes still wide and he was now fully alert.

_'What the hell is going on!?'_

Shizuo moved his hand a bit, readjusting his hold over the informant's mouth. He knew that once he removed it, he was going to get pelted with a barrage of questions. He really just wanted the informant to rest comfortably just a little longer... or maybe let himself rest comfortably just a little bit longer.

Izaya was so still he almost forgot to breathe and his cheeks were heating up a bit. No matter how hard he tried to speak, nothing would come out. It was like his vocal chords no longer worked and it was beginning to frighten him.

He was feeling that oh-so-familiar-heat all over him again. His eyes became half lidded and his breathing heightened. To him, this feeling was so much better than the fever... even if it was caused by the blonde. It was clear that Shizuo didn't realize he gave a command because his hand was still planted on the informant's mouth.

Izaya shifted a bit, he was still feeling out of place and didn't really know what to do. The sound of jingling filled his ears as he moved and his eyes widened a bit. The sweet smell of cigarettes on the blonde's hand filled his nose. A whimper of pain escaped the informant's mouth when a bit of pressure came down on his busted lip before the hand left him. No strange feeling, no breeze of nakedness acrossed his neck, no fever, what was left? Comfort.

The informant felt the heat creep over him, into every crevice of his being. He hated Shizuo, the monster. That unpredictable protozoan who always seemed to be the only person who could put him in a situation where he didn't know what to do, or how to react, the only person he couldn't figure out.

Shizuo stayed still silently watching Izaya. What could he say? What was he going to do to explain? He was hoping he would have been able to escape before the informant woke up, that plan was now a bust. What on earth was he going to say?

_'Wait... He's the one who pulled me back, right? ...Nuzzled into my lap like a puppy, right? It was his fault and I told him to shut up... Now he thinks I did this... or atleast he thinks that I want this. I don't want this..'_

_..._

_'Right...?'_

The informant's eyes were back to half lidded openings, glazed over with some sort of reaction.

_'Why does he always get that look? It swallows me up into some black hole... I've never seen this look before or in between commands. It has been happening so often and last time I... I...'_

Shizuo's face was starting to color with different shades of pink and red as he recalled the incident. He wondered if the informant remembered yet. He had his blindfold around his neck tightly.. very much like the collar.. did he miss it? His lower half began to stir awake as he recalled the events. Izaya must have liked it, he'd never seen the informant make any of those faces before, or any of those sounds, it was truly something he never expected. He didn't know that Izaya could be so cute... no... so sexy.

The informant tried to even his breathing but his chest began to rise and fall much faster. His mind was reeling, everything that Shizuo had done for him over the past week was filling his mind. Even though the blonde hated him and wanted to kill him, he was here. He was in the informant's bed, acting as a pillow. What was he aiming for? Comfort? Attention? He was holding back his strength, his anger, for the sake of a crazy informant? Izaya's face darkened further.

_'He touched me, he felt me, he comforted me, he saved me from the sickness, from a sour client. He's wasting time with me... What happened to the brute?'_

_'What is this?'_

Just then Shizuo's leg moved a bit and he gently placed Izaya's head on the bed. He then got up and walked out of the room, his face hidden by bangs.

Izaya laid there still other than raising an arm to cover his eyes as the sun crept up from the horizon. He was at a loss for words... even thoughts.

_'It couldn't be...'_

The informant didn't really want to move. He was feeling so cold, so lonely, so lost.

_'I couldn't be...'_

His arm came down from his head and tugged at the shirt he was wearing.

_'Of all the things that had happened this week, why is it that this... this situation is the thing that stirs me the most? These small sweet gestures. He's a monster! He can't be like this! We have to go back! He can't be...'_

...

A tear came from his crimson eyes as he closed them and raised his arm to cover his eyes once more.

_'Human?'_

Izaya wanted to jump up and insult the blonde, watch him throw a table, be cursed at, be called 'flea', 'louse' or some other insulting name. He wanted to dodge his punches... not be held by him.

_'Right?'_

Izaya was completely conflicted. Everything he knew and loved about his life was crashing down around him. It seemed like everything he felt and thought of Shizuo was completely opposite.

_'I can't possibly favor any human over another... well, there is Shinra. I do think he is exceptional... and Celty-san, too, but wait she isn't human either. No, that isn't the same feeling. But he's not a human... he's a monster... and a man! No, no... I should know better than anyone, as an informant, that the heart doesn't choose gender. No, no, now you're forgetting that he's a monster. He's... he's.. just Shizuo! You can't have those types of feelings! Especially for him!'_

Izaya jumped up from his current spot on the bed and decided that now was a good time to clear his head and freshen himself up a bit. He opened the door and peeked down the hall to find the blonde laying on the couch. Hands resting behind his head, he was just staring at the ceiling. Little did the informant know.. Shizuo was having very similar thoughts about his own actions recently. How could he dare care for a little douche bag flea like Izaya?

The informant turned the corner and went into the bathroom. After turning on the water he began to undress himself, taking note of all the bruises and marks on his body. He had gotten quite the beating at such and inconvenient time. Moving slowly, he slid his pants off, wincing slightly at each painful movement. He felt... dirty, As if someone violated his space, his mind, but even worse.. his body.

Izaya slipped into the shower after getting fully undressed. He let the water flow over him and wash away his worries even if he knew it was only for the moment. His mind began to think clearly for the first time of the day. Didn't Shizuo have to work today? What was he going to do? Stay home with a fever? Maybe go with him? As if that would happen.

Shinra walked into the living room, after seeing the blonde awake with a blank stare, he smirked to himself.

"Going to work today? "

"Well, yeah.. I have to..." Shizuo said with a sarcastic tone.

"So, you don't want to?"

Shizuo closed eyes and looked away as he sighed.

"The whole reason I am here is so that the flea doesn't get sick. If I go to work then he will get sick anyway... I saw it happen. So, how am I even helping?"

"Ya know, Shizuo-kun, It's amazing that you are even helping him, or that you two haven't killed each other yet. It's mostly his fault things are like this anyway, so I doubt a little punishment will kill him. Although, it IS a master's duty to take his pet for a walk."

Shizuo opened his eyes and moved from the couch to get ready for work. He thought for a moment about what Shinra said, but anything happening that involved him was usually Izaya's fault. What bothered him about it was that he said 'mostly.' He knew Shinra had something to do with it but if he could have stopped it he would have by now right? And take his 'pet' for a walk? It is true that Izaya hadn't been outside other than yesterday.

_'I could atleast take him for a walk, I guess. He hasn't been outside much and when he finally went out he got hurt. It probably wouldn't hurt...'_

Just as Shizuo was headed for the bathroom the informant walked out... in just a towel. Izaya's face turned bright red and he turned his head to the side and was just about to feel embarrassed when he realized the most important thing to him. He could act normal, he had to. Plus if Shizuo really did care for him in some way he could use it to his advantage.

Just as Shizuo's eyes widened at the 'almost' embarrassed flea, he watched as his face fell to the normal smirk. His cheeks were still red and eyes still glossy, it made his smirk seem a little sexy, but his body was covered in bruises and the blonde felt guilty. He could tell that his mouth moved to say something, probably some witty retort but nothing came out with his hand on his hip bone that was conveniently exposed. With that, the informant's smirk faded as if he remembered something horrible and he turned back into his room to get dressed.

_'I forgot I can't speak... this is going to be one hell of a day... this heat all day...'_

Izaya was getting dressed, what was he going to do for the day? How was he going to deal with the fever?

_'Torture.'_

When Izaya came out of his room fully dressed in his signature outfit, now with collar and blind fold included. He looked at Shinra and gestured toward the door, trying to tell him that he was going to go out and then headed for the door. Shinra stopped him and turned him around. The blonde was currently dressed and putting on his shoes. Never looking toward Izaya, he spoke.

"Flea, you are coming with me to work."

Izaya's eyes widened and he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his chest as if someone just gave him a big hug. Even though he couldn't speak he didn't have to go through the fever, but the heat that he felt from the command was still taking hold of him. This was also the perfect chance for him to help himself be more... his self. He needed to atleast try to bring things back to the way they were. The only thing he was worried about, the only reason he hadn't been picking on the brute at all was the fact that he didn't know what Shizuo would make him do. It seemed like the blonde was warming up to him and if that wasn't the perfect chance to bring him down... then he didn't know what was. Izaya smirked after a few moments and the blonde was ready to go. Shizuo looked over the informant once before opening the door and heading outside, Izaya followed.

They walked in complete silence, Izaya following behind the towering blonde. Of course, in Izaya's position, if the blonde didn't say anything then nothing would be said. Izaya rolled his eyes at this. He couldn't let the blonde win and that's why he didn't attempt to have him reverse the command. Not that a brainless beast like him would understand the gestures of an intellectual informant.

As the informant followed Shizuo, he noticed that he was being recognized as well as the blonde. The two recognized together after all that Dollars chat?

_'Ehehehehehehehe this is going to get good.'_

The whispers and reactions that some of his humans gave were just flat out amusing. If his vocal chords were working at the moment and he didn't have this stupid blush on his face then he would probably go on a trolling spree. Just the thought of his humans worrying so frantically over him and Shizuo's relationship just made him want to hang all over the blonde and make it muuuuch worse.

Shizuo puffed away at his cigarette as the two reached Shizuo's boss. Tom was watching Izaya suspiciously and almost looked like he questioned whether or not the blonde knew he was being tailed.

"Umm, Got a little tag-along for today?"

Tom looked at Shizuo with eyes wide but was prepared for whatever the blonde was about to say, he was his friend no matter what. Even though Izaya have done some pretty messed up things, none of them ever directly effected Tom in a negative way. One of them even got him this splendid bodyguard, so it wasn't exactly that Tom hated Izaya at all but he was cautious because he knew just what kind of reaction the informant stirred out of his bodyguard. Still he definitely didn't expect him to know he was being followed by him even if it was so obvious, because that would mean...

"Umm, yeah, this stupid louse is gonna come with us today..."

Tom's eyes went wide.

_'They are getting along?'_

Tom thought for a moment. The blonde hadn't been in work for about a week and Izaya hadn't been seen either in that same amount of time and yet here they both were. Seemingly unharmed other than the bruise on Izaya's left cheek and busted lip. Tom actually wasn't surprised by the informant's injuries at all, rather a bit relieved.

Izaya could feel Tom's gaze on him. He was obviously trying his best to figure out what was going on here but knew better than to ask. Though, Izaya knew that he would try to ask Shizuo later in secret. Izaya was becoming a bit impatient, he was excited thinking maybe he could be a bit useful, maybe get to cut a criminal in debt or two. Something also told him he wouldn't be seeing very much action today, which he frowned at.

Shizuo and Tom were exchanging glances at which the blonde was trying to avoid. Izaya, in the mean time, was spinning in slow circles looking bored and swaying his arms in his jacket pockets. As Shizuo looked back to see what he was doing, their eyes met just as Izaya was licking the wound on the outside of his lip. Shizuo quickly looked away and Izaya gave a sly smile, again. Tom even smirked a bit at their odd behavior and decided it was time to move on.

Shizuo was talking to Tom about the first person they would hit for the day. They agreed to go to the closest one first and they would just have to take the long walk home afterwards but the closest one was still quite a distance from where they were currently.

Izaya could tell it was going to be a while and decided it was definitely time to put some food in his belly. Izaya jumped in front of Shizuo and Tom holding his arms out on either side of him, hoping to stop the two debt collectors.

Tom and Shizuo stopped but it definitely had more to do with the big, genuine smile that was spread acrossed his face. It wasn't right, even though Shizuo had been living in the same house with him for the past week he had never, NEVER seen anything like that. There were a lot of 'firsts' going on between Shizuo and Izaya lately.

Even more weird was the fact that the informant hadn't said ANYTHING all day. Why would he just shut up out of no where like that? Shizuo felt a bit relieved though, considering he had not been pissed off at all at him since he hadn't spoke.

At this thought, he chuckled inwardly.

Even more weird than THAT was that the informant was now making small gestures in front of them like a game of charades.

_'Umm? What the hell is going on?'_

With out even questioning it, Tom snapped into play. He was watching intently and trying to guess what it was the informant was trying to convey. He was horribly off but Izaya felt glad that he was atleast trying unlike the stupid brute.

Izaya was gesturing his hands towards his mouth and then, moved his cheeks like he was chewing a piece of gum. Not to hard to figure out, right? The flea was hungry, but Shizuo knew that the informant was thinking high of himself and by his body language he could tell that somehow outside these walls he had gotten back that sly little smirk of his that held nothing but a bag of venom, lies, and 'asshole'.

Shizuo had figured out by now that the pink that lightly dusted his cheeks and his silence definitely had something to do with his command this morning. He kind of liked this quiet flea so far.

"Yeah, so you're hungry. We get it." Shizuo said.

Tom turned to look at Shizuo and then back to Izaya. He shifted his gaze back and forth between the two for a while before ultimately speaking aloud.

"Ehhhh! I was really trying, man! Shizuo, you must have gotten to know him pretty well on your little vacation. Tch, to know he was saying he was hungry just from that..."

Shizuo was actually stunned by Tom's stupidity, for once, and Izaya looked amused with Tom's response. He was even MORE amused by Shizuo's response to Tom's response. (lol)

After letting an eyebrow twitch as he puffed his cigarette, he finally spoke.

"I don't really understand you... Did you lose some brain cells when I was gone?"

The debt collector shrugged. "Maybe."

Izaya was blissfully drowning in the stares and expressions on the onlooker's faces. They're utter shock of the informant and exbartender, who fought almost daily and could not be found within 1 mile of each other without a thrown vending machine or traffic sign, standing next to each other not fighting at all. He was skipping his way to Russia Sushi, smiling ALMOST, but not quite, genuinely.

The ex-bartender was watching Izaya, not saying much but a comment or two to his boss. He couldn't help be feel like the informant seemed A LOT happier now that he had gotten out of the house. Most likely, though, because he was surrounded by 'his beloved humans.' Although he seemed a bit overly excited and his superior mask of sorts was back on his still lightly blushing face, Shizuo couldn't help but smile a bit at his behavior.

The informant was the first to see the Russian man standing out front, his harsh voice filling all of their ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 (Yes, 2 chapters have been updated at the same time. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Ahh, Izay-ahheehhh?...umm...kun?" The Russian asked and fumbling over the rest as the other two men came into view.

All three chuckled a bit at Simon's reaction, but Izaya smiled happily, yet, still unable to speak.

"Ahh, Simon. How are you?" Shizuo asked trying to be as polite as possible and understanding of the shock Simon was going through. He really didn't want to explain the situation so he decided to leave it at that.

"Ehh, uhh, Good, good. Uhh you?"

"Ohh, uhh.. good.." He began pointing at Izaya who was skipping happily into the shop. "This one is hungry, though."

"Oh, uhh... I-Izaya look happy, today." Simon was giving an odd look to the two taller men which they shrugged off and followed the smaller into the restaurant.

"Ahh, otoro it is then..." Simon said to Shizuo as they disappeared from his vision.

Inside the shop, Izaya was already grabbing his food and paid the man for his service. He then grabbed some extra money out of his wallet and pointed to that same man and then handed it to Shizuo and then pointed back at his food.

_'Well, that certainly is odd. Why would he want to pay for our meal? This is also entirely too much money.'_

Shizuo and Tom ordered their food as well and handed the informant back the change. Izaya felt necessary to pay their way since he is the one who wanted to come and eat. He also felt like he was getting in the way of their work... However his troll side wanted to ruin their day completely.

Izaya stood giving the man that served them the rest of the change. Smiling brightly and placing the money in his apron. The man thanked him and continued his work.

Shizuo didn't really understand but it was the informant's way of thanking the man for the exquisite service he always received in the shop, not to mention his special treatment of never having to wait.

Izaya had already picked a seat and was eating and the other two men joined later after their food was ready. He was finally eating something he liked (not nutritiously planned by Shinra) and didn't feel sick nor hurt while eating it.

The blush on his cheeks and the obvious contentment made Izaya look really happy and cute, or so Shizuo thought. Tom and Shizuo were sitting on one side of the table with Izaya on the other. Izaya couldn't help but notice how the blonde was watching him. Wasn't he forgetting something?

Izaya's chopsticks slowly lowered to his plate as his chewing slowed. His expression suddenly becoming stern. His breathing slightly deepened, unnoticeable to others but Shizuo had seen it a lot recently.

_'He's always watching me. Has he always been like that?'_

His thoughts began to wander again as he slowly ate the remaining tuna belly. He looked over to Shizuo for a moment and the blonde swiftly turned his gaze back to his food.

_'I can't tell what he's thinking at all. Even if I could speak, what would I say? What should I ask first?_' Izaya thought.

Shizuo couldn't help but wonder why Izaya was looking sullen out of nowhere. He was concentrating on something, but what? Some new plan? Until now, he definitely seemed to be back to himself, he thought.

_'Why was he in my bed? Why were we all snuggled up? Why did he stop me from asking? Why did he- oh yeah!? How could I forget that...'_

Izaya's expression changed a bit and he dropped his chopsticks, grabbing the attention from the other two. Once he noticed all eyes were on him, he went back to eating properly but his thoughts did not snap out of it.

_'Why did he do all those things to me that night?'_

His blush darkened just a bit and the heat he was ignoring was pulsing over him repeatedly in waves. To distract himself, he finished off his last piece and stood to clean up after himself. Shizuo and Tom took it as a sign he was ready to go. They quickly finished off their plates and met Izaya outside. Only Shizuo could notice the change over Izaya, but chose to ignore it. Izaya was trying to ignore it as well.

After leaving Russia Sushi they all gave a wave to Simon and headed toward their first job. Izaya tried his best to shake off the sensation as he followed behind the two once more. Shizuo periodically peeked behind him to make sure the informant was okay while making idle chat with Tom.

Izaya tried his best to distract himself, make himself hate the guy again so he could get back to his lovely, trolling self. Right now, he was just a mixture of confusion and self-resentment. He hated himself for reacting and getting all mottled up. He had a wall that was invincible, hand it to the man with supernatural strength to crumble it to the ground.

Shizuo knew the blush wouldn't go away until he told him he could speak again. He just couldn't help watching the flea all flustered. It was amusing and soothing in some way for him. He even knew how selfish he was being but he reminded himself that this is the flea who was constantly plotting against him. It was only for his self amusement, just as it had been for the informant, he reasoned with himself.

The trio collected the debts from several clients through out the morning, Izaya's mood slowly improved throughout the day.

When they arrived at the next location Izaya felt unnerved. Apparently Tom did too because he pulled Shizuo aside and told him to be on guard. Izaya gripped the knife in his pocket as Tom knocked on the door. No answer. They had come accrossed 3 or 4 clients that weren't home at all. Shizuo was really starting to get pissed and this house was their big fish. Shizuo headed toward the back of the residence giving a light tug to the elbow of Izaya's jacket, hinting him to come with him. He kept walking but stopped when he realized the stubborn informant didn't come with him. He just kind of stood there.

_'Okay, so maybe he is still irritating when he isn't talking.'_

Either way Shizuo was sure he may need Izaya's parkour skills or atleast his ranged abilities to catch this fish. Maybe he over stepped his bounds, he thought.

"Don't act like you don't know what that meant. Get over here, come with me. Help me, for once."

Izaya didn't have a choice, he knew it would be a minute or so before he would be doing it whether he wanted to or not. He gave his body a good but lazy stretch with hands above his head, it really had been a while since he was out. Then Izaya jumped up and squatted like a creature on the fence line. Looking down at Shizuo, he gave a playful wink before leaping to swing on a branch of tree that was near the house. Then he swung from the branch to the roof of the house and leaped from one side of the roof to the other and disappeared out of sight.

Shizuo couldn't actually do anything at this point, he was at a loss. He just had his job taken over by that little ninja. What just happend? Tom giggled at the blonde a bit but he was glad to have the extra help.

After some time the two heard some clashing and Shizuo couldn't help but feel worried. Izaya was still bruised up after all. He was just about to break the door down when he heard some screaming out of a window. The blonde ran to the side of the house and Tom followed. There was a 3rd story window open with a man hanging half out of it screaming like a little girl. Of course, his aggressor, Izaya waved down to them, wincing slightly as the man kicked him.

"Great job, Izaya! That's one of them!" Tom yelled from ground level.

"Oi, pay up or my pet will drop you." Shizuo yelled, giggling to himself a bit.

Tom didn't dare look at Shizuo after hearing that and Izaya smirked. He may have even laughed but if he did it wasn't heard.

_'Haha, you power drunk bastard! Although, this is kind of fun. Hehe. I got some action after all.'_ Izaya thought.

Izaya pretended to let go of the man and he quickly screamed a few more times and gave in. He was suddenly acting strange but Izaya knew better than to let his guard down. Just as he was about to pull the man back into the window he caught a glimmer behind Shizuo. He pulled the man back in a bit and gripped him with one hand, throwing the knife in his hand out the window. Shizuo froze when he heard something whiz by his head.

"What the he-"

"AHH! My hand!"

Shizuo looked behind him to find a man hidden very well in the bushes carrying a gun and blood gushing from the knife protruding from his hand. He looked back at Izaya and gave him a silent nod. Shizuo moved over to deal with the other man. Tom voiced his approval, this was the second man they needed.

Izaya eventually pulled the man back into the home and received the money from him, which he brought he gave to Tom when he was done.

Shizuo wanted to say thanks but it didn't really seem like he needed to because the informant was skipping along all hyper. It was just a guess but Shuzuo figured he was happy because he 1) 1 upped Shizuo in his own job and 2) saved his life therefore guilt and praise shall be showered.

Izaya was, in fact, thinking those exact things and he carried out the rest of the day in a cheery manor. The trio finished up the rest of the jobs needing to be done and then headed home. Tom was the first to part ways.

"Alrighty, thanks for the help today! Oh, and take good care of your pet, Shizuo! haha." Tom laughed as he walked off into the darkness.

Izaya was throwing away the thought of getting any useful info out of the blonde before he fell asleep. Shizuo looked over to him as they walked along the path towards Shinra's.

"Oi, Flea, uhh thanks for what ya did back there..."

...

"Oi...uhh, Flea?"

Izaya turned towards Shizuo revealing the face behind the hood. A tear rolled down his cheek and he had a dark blush acrossed his face.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Izaya just nodded and looked away still dragging his feet in the direction of Shinra's place. He was emotionally moved by Shizuo's words even if it was just a small normal 'thanks.' He was tired, no, he was beyond tired. He dealt with the heat all day and his lower region was painfully hard at the moment. He was trying to walk in such a way that didn't make it noticeable but also didn't hurt him. He was sore all over from the beating yesterday, and he had been quite active today as well. He hadn't really done anything in a week now, all this apathy was starting to take a toll on his body. He would say for the most part he enjoyed his day. Though, he was stressed and for the past hour or so he had been thinking of all the things he could do to rid himself of the heat and his now hard member. He thought about just giving in and asking Shizuo to reverse the command but what would that do? It wouldn't take care of the damage that had already been done to his body and he was way too tired to attempt masturbation.

The informant fully understood what the heat was now. With every glance at Shizuo it got much worse. He **burned** for the man. His half lidded eyes would peek past his hood to the blonde and eye him down as if he were a piece of meat. He hoped Shizuo would do something like the 'incident' so that he could clear everything up in his mind, maybe find a way out of the labrynth he felt he was in. He would do nearly anything for that man at this moment. Anything to free him from the hold the blonde's body had over him.

Shizuo pressed on, completely unaware of the dirty things that were swarming through the informant's mind. Though Shizuo felt bad for him. He looked terrible but so lewd at the same time if it were possible. Something about those eyes differed from what his body was saying.

After walking a bit longer he noticed the informant was starting to stagger and his body was starting to sag. He looked like he could no longer go on. Shizuo leaned down in front of the informant and told him to hop on his back. Even if Izaya didn't want to, it didn't matter because his body climbed on anyways. Izaya let out a sigh of releif as his feet were lifted from the ground and he felt weightless. He was starting to relax, that is, until the blonde began to walk.

Izaya's body was drowning in Shizuo's scent and his face leaning on his shoulder, lips brushing the man's neck unintentionally. The heat was coming on much stronger and the friction between their bodies as he lightly bounced on the blonde's back threw him into a spiral of pleasure and frustration. It wasn't enough to get off, but it was enough to make him cling at the blonde and his breathing to hitch and deepen.

_'Oh god, he can feel it. I know he can. Ugh, this can't get any worse. How can I want this soo much?'_

Shizuo could feel it, though he pretended not to. He could also feel the ever so slight tense of the man's muscles when there was friction. He could hear the labored breathing and feel the lips and breath on his neck.

He was hard, too. Though he could tell that Izaya was in much worse condition and something was happening to him. Probably a bad effect of keeping him under 'the blush effect' all day. Yes, that's what he decided to call it.

Shizuo made a hasty decision to go to his own place instead, it was closer and it wasn't like Shinra needed to know anything else, atleast not tonight.

Once they arrived, going up the steps was the worst. Izaya's body jumped and bounced accrossed Shizuo's back causing unbelievable friction that tugged and caused the informant to cling on to the blonde frantically. His body trembled lightly against him and tensed and then relaxed. It took everything Shizuo had not to succumb to those breaths on his ear. He wondered what he would hear if he could speak right now. What kind of sounds would he make?

Izaya was in slight delirium, he didn't know they were at Shizuo's house, he didn't know how much the blonde knew about what was happening to him. At the moment he didn't really care.

Shizuo unlocked the door and stepped into his home. The air seemed a bit stale and warm, no one had been here for a week or so. he brought Izaya into his room and sat on the edge of the bed to lower Izaya down. He laid there like a limp doll breathing frustratingly.

Shizuo needed to kick the AC on and help the flea calm down before he hyperventilated and past out or worse. He didn't really know what was going to happen to him, he just knew it was his responsibility. Shizuo went to the thermostat and kicked it on a little cooler than he normally would just to get the air flowing quicker. He removed his tie and vest on the way to the bedroom and then once inside he flicked on the light and placed them in the hamper. He turned to Izaya to check on him but froze.

The most rare erotic sight he would ever see and he knew it. He saw the informant's eyes closed with no strain at all. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were pink. His lips were parted and his breaths were shooting out and sucking in with force. Then there was the hand. The hand that was beneath rim of his pants. He could tell it wasn't doing much but it was there and for a purpose.

Shizuo moved over to Izaya's form on the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks. Izaya's head just kind of lolled back and forth as the vibrations went through his body. Once the feet were free, Shizuo adjusted him on the bed so that his head lay on a pillow. Just as the blonde pulled away, he was caught yet again by the flea. Though, this time, it seemed much more desperate. It was no longer an option for him. He needed this.

"It's okay, Izaya. I'm sorry, I'll take care of this."

Izaya let out a sigh of relief as he started to pull up his shirt. A half attempt at getting undressed considering he still had his jacket on. Shizuo stopped his hand and laid it at his side.

"Just relax for once, Flea."

Izaya did as he was told. His breathing started to even until he felt Shizuo's hand moving along the skin that was now exposed on his chest. His breathing heightened yet again, though he tried to control it. The blonde moved the shirt further up and leaned him forward on to himself and released him from his jacket. Once off, he moved to the shirt. Izaya's body yielded to the release of his shirt from his form and he laid back on to the bed, his head crashing into the pillow, but it was comfortable.

The blonde couldn't help but think that he seemed like he was on some kind of sex drug. Maybe that is exactly what 'the blush effect' is? Shizuo moved his lips down to suck on the informant's nipple, nibbling lightly at the perked flesh. He could feel his chest rising and falling with deep breaths and his expression was nothing but relaxed pleasure.

Shizuo moved his hands further down and unbuttoned Izaya's pants and removed them along with his briefs to free his member. The room was now cooling down quite nicely and the harsh temperature difference was sending shivers through out Izaya's body. Shizuo grabbed ahold of the informant's erection and stroked it slowly but quickened his pace. Izaya's face tensed and his breath hitched intensely. This is what he needed.

Izaya was feeling complete pleasure, he knew he wouldn't last very long at this rate but felt slightly guilty to have basically asked Shizuo to do this.. even if he didn't really 'ask.'

Izaya moved his hands lazily over to Shizuo's and tugged. Shizuo moved over on top of him looking directly into Izaya's half lidded eyes. Izaya's hand nudged at the erection hidden within Shizuo's pants and he complied. He leaned back on his knees and freed his member. Izaya did his best to stroke him but he felt like all of his strength was leaving him.

Shizuo felt he understood what Izaya wanted and delightfully complied as well. He leaned his mouth over the informant's member and took him inside. Licking over the head and them swirling his tongue around the shaft as he took him deep within his mouth. Izaya's hands were clutching Shizuo's hair tightly as he purposely slobbered and soaked it and then retracted. Shizuo leaned forward getting on top of the other and grabbing their erections together. He lathered himself up with the excess saliva and stroked their members together in one hand. Izaya trembled under the stimulation and the friction of their erections being stroked together.

Shizuo knew that under these circumstances he wouldn't last long either. The flea was just too sexy for his own good and , for tonight, lewd too. Shizuo's breathing quickened and he let out small deep moans. He could feel Izaya cling to him as his breathing accelerated rapidly. They were close.

"Izaya, speak, I want to hear your voice."

Izaya's eyes widened and he felt just a tad more relief over his body. He quickly grabbed Shizuo's face and pressed it to his, sharing a deep, panicky kiss. He moaned lightly into the kiss and it almost threw Shizuo over the edge.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore, he broke the kiss clung to Shizuo with tensed muscles.

"Nngh... hah...ahhnnn...hah...Shi.. ShizUAHHH!"

Izaya came and Shizuo reciprocated within seconds, both spilling white seed all over Izaya's torso. They both tried to catch their breaths and even though it was just to help Izaya, Shizuo still planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Shizuo caught his breath and cleaned them both up.

They would need a shower in the morning but, for right now, they were both too exhausted physically and emotionally to even attempt to leave the bedroom. Shizuo laid on the pillow after stripping the remainder of his clothes and putting on some flannel pants to sleep in. His arms were stretched wide, he was still trying to process in his mind what just happened. It seemed that the informant took it as an invitation because he curled his face right in the crook of his neck and Shizuo couldn't help but wrap his arm around.

"Mmm..." Shizuo sighed completely content, as his nose filled with Izaya's scent. "Night, Flea."

* * *

**Ahhh, totally nervous about the lemon. Please review. :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guyssssss! So this chapter was edited by Blackrose414. She's the best! TYVM! The next chapter will also be up as soon as she is done with it. XD**

* * *

Shizuo had been laying there for a while now, barely moving, almost as if not to wake the flea. The room was cold and they were bundled together. He needed to turn off the air conditioner but he REALLY didn't want to wake Izaya. Waking him would mean he would have to face the events that the informant would either conveniently forget or deny to the fullest extent. What could he say? 'You begged me to do it with out talking?'

Shizuo rolled his eyes while deep in thought. Everything Izaya had been doing and going through was all due to the blonde's commands. It was clear that Shizuo liked Izaya when he was in that state and he couldn't help but feel like they had a few things in common even if they were small. Izaya and the blonde would steal food from Shinra, as he cooked pretty often. Izaya would smirk at Shizuo as he snuck behind the illegal doctor and take the food. Shinra would scold the both of them and then go about cooking. Maybe that was the only thing, but then there was this whole control thing...

He thought about all the things the flea did when he wasn't under 'the blush effect.' If you look at just those things, could you say that Izaya liked him? Even if it was just the smallest bit? Shizuo felt like he really needed to know. Was it only 'the blush effect' that drove him to act this way? Or was it what started it?

_'But Izaya looked so happy yesterday when he was out with 'his humans' and attempting to be more of his-self... though he couldn't talk... and he was still under a command...'_

Then Shizuo remembered that reluctant smile whenever Shizuo petted him. Maybe he did like him, even if it was just the smallest bit.

_'He did snuggle up to me and say thank you... even if he didn't remember it.'_

Shizuo was deep in thought, he absently ran his fingers through the raven hair that was planted in odd directions on his chest.

_'So soft..'_

Would Izaya like him, even if he wasn't forced to? Would he ever want to be with him of his own accord?

_'No commands today...'_

Shizuo thought about whether or not Izaya would ever do anything like the night before on his own. He wondered if the flea could ever want him.

He shifted his eyes down as he sighed _'Probably not..'_

The blonde's mind was recalling the events... how Izaya called his name when he released. How good it felt to hear his voice make those sweet sounds no one knew the informant could make.

Shizuo was now ghosting a finger in circles on said informant's back, feeling the smooth pale skin beneath his fingertips. Shizuo really did not hate this at all, waking up warm even though it was cold outside of the blanket. Waking with someone, he felt comfortable even when he knew it was the sly smirking evil behind every rock and down every alley of Ikebukuro.

All of the feelings he had previously for Izaya had faded the other day... if he could recall properly, he would have to say that the transformation was complete when the flea said 'thank you' and slept in his lap.

"...Nnn..."

The blonde's thought process was interrupted by a sound and the repositioning on his chest. Shizuo continued to move his hand on the pale back of the body cuddled to him. It almost felt normal... all of this almost felt normal.

He looked down to see a faint smile building on the informants lips. What does the infamous Orihara Izaya dream about? Or is he just that comfortable? Or maybe he likes the touch?

Izaya stirred a bit more, he placed a leg over the blonde's lower half... and then something touched his thigh. This was normal for men when they woke up, though, so no big deal, right? Shizuo had already been awake for some time so his own morning wood had already faded but after feeling the flea against him, his soft skin, soft hair, soft sound... it was back.

Izaya shuddered a bit at the contact that his bare member made with Shizuo's pajama pants and he grinded his hips lightly and lazily for more friction.

"...Uh..." A small moan escaped the smaller man's lips as the blonde froze.

'No, no, no... not now. He'll wake and be disappointed.'

Shizuo's leg moved on it's own to press against the body curled to him and he listened to the light moans as the hips lazily grinded back into him. Every time the informant pushed forward, his leg would rub against the erection hidden in the blonde's pants. Was he still sleeping?

"...mmm..." Shizuo accidentally let a small moan escape his lips.

Izaya's eyes fluttered open slowly as he ground his hips one last time and their eyes met. Izaya's eyes widened just a bit and then slowly looked over Shizuo's chest as he raised his head. His cheeks went pink and he lifted himself away from the man.

The blonde was just starring, he waited for a reaction. He watched as the form looked over him and then raised himself to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping the covers around himself. Shizuo could see the bruises that had gone from a dark red to purple now. He looked stiff as he moved but he knew that the flea would try his best to hide the pain.

Shizuo didn't know what to do... should he say something? Would that even help? He noticed the informant shiver a bit as the blanket fell off of his shoulder but he seemed to stiff to fix it himself.

The blonde reached over and pulled the blanket back up on his shoulder and got out of the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed a towel and headed over to the informant, placing it neatly next to him.

"Umm... here... you probably want a shower..."

Izaya hid his face by his bangs. Even though he didn't make a huge reaction it was clear that he remembered the night before.

"Yeah...thanks." He replied quietly.

"The master bathroom is right behind you on the right, the left is a closet..." Then Shizuo turned and left the informant to his privacy.

He paced back and forth in the living room for a while before remembering to turn off the a/c. He could hear the shower running by now and decided that he was at least thinking pretty clearly, even though this whole situation was just flat out awkward. Where would they go from here?

Shizuo had pledged to himself that there would be no commands today. He needed questions answered and this was the only way. He couldn't just ask.

The blonde continued to pace back and forth before ultimately deciding that he would make them some breakfast and he **would **be taking the flea to work with him again.

=.=

The water flowed over him. He did indeed recall the night before... in excruciating detail.

_'How embarrassing.'_ He thought.

He was confused. How come the blonde didn't push him away? Say he was disgusting? Just let him be and take care of it himself?

_'Did he like seeing me in that state?'_

The informant was covered with a harsh blush, how could he face the day? How could he face Shizuo? He had already seen him... and he didn't seem embarrassed. He didn't seem like he wanted to make fun of him for his actions either.

_'This is going too far, at least I have my voice back...'_

Izaya hung his head in the water, the smell of Shizuo's usual body wash filling his nose.

_"Nngh... hah...ahhnnn...hah...Shi.. ShizUAHHH!"_ It was a flash, a memory. Izaya's eyes closed as his member leaked and he scoffed at himself. How could he act so shamelessly and in front of his own worst enemy. He reached a hand down and slowly stroked himself, the other hand pressed against the wall of the shower. Izaya's eyes opened slowly only to get a glimpse of the kiss marks on his chest causing more flashes of the night before to go through his mind. He pumped himself faster as he rested his forehead on the tiles of the shower wall.

"...Nnn...Shiz...u..."

He shamefully whispered the name as he came watching his result wash down the drain. He couldn't help but feel like his life was a lot less complex before he came up with this stupid plan. He wouldn't find himself acting like the humans he laughed at, yet adored. Would he have given perverted requests? Would he have asked Shizuo to act so lewd?

_'Though he never asked me to...'_

_'Yeah, eventually.' _Even though he agreed to himself he knew that it would have only been for his amusement or Shizuo's humiliation. It was the same thing either way.

Izaya felt this huge urge to turn everything around and try to move things back to normal. He still felt the want to troll the poor blonde but at the same time he felt guilt.

'_So... how do I deal with the fever today? I doubt he'll want to be around me after last night...'_

=.=

Shizuo finished up breakfast and placed the dishes on the table. He made some tea and was placing it on the table when he heard his bedroom door open. In the doorway stood an informant wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, looking in the opposite direction of the blonde. Shizuo noticed the kiss marks on his chest amongst the bruises and quickly looked away, doing his best to hold back the blush trying to color his cheeks.

"Umm... I don't know where my clothes are."

The blonde quickly remembered that he had placed his clothes in the hamper and he wouldn't have any spares here.

"Oh, umm sorry about that. They're in the hamper. I think I have some old clothes you would be able to fit in."

Shizuo squeezed past the informant to the bedroom, averting his eyes from him. He rummaged in the closet for a few moments before placing a pair of pants and a t-shirt on the bed. He then turned and went back to the living room without saying another word.

After a few moments the informant emerged from the bedroom wearing the tight jeans and gray v neck t-shirt topped with his jacket, collar and blindfold. He looked like a skater kid with an obsession with fur. Shizuo smirked, Kasuka's pants looked good on him.

"Uhh, here I made breakfast."

Izaya's eyes trailed to the table and he slowly came to sit down. They began eating together in silence. Izaya sipped his tea and Shizuo couldn't help but watch him. He was still waiting for some big reaction of some sort or the flea to at least smirk in hatred or make some witty retort about the situation.

"..Mmmm... Who knew the monster of Ikebukoro could cook?" He giggled but his words were so stiff and awkward, he had never given the blonde a compliment before. This was huge and even though Shizuo was called a monster he couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. Izaya had spoken and he said he liked his cooking.

"Heh, you think so?" Shizuo chuckled lightly.

Izaya stopped his chewing, daring to look up at Shizuo. Two sworn enemies were having a civil conversation. It's not that they hadn't done this same thing many times before, but it was usually laced with at least an insult or two. He couldn't help letting a half smile creep over his face. Surprised by the involuntary action, he quickly threw on his usual smirk and continued eating.

_'... and there's that sly __deceitful__ smile again...' _Shizuo thought.

Shizuo took another bite as his eyes trailed to his plate. Maybe he was just joking, trying to get my hopes up that he would actually say something nice. This is Izaya after all.

_'... But what was that face a moment ago?'_

Izaya finished his plate in silence, leaving Shizuo's question answered only by his unusual reaction and usual mask. Shizuo didn't feel at all relieved by this but he was at least glad that he was starting to get back to normal.

The informant left the table and stood to wash his plate in the sink. Shizuo ate his last couple of bites and followed Izaya.

"Flea, you don't have to do that." Shizuo stated rather awkwardly.

Izaya ignored him, he was a clean person and he felt grateful that the blonde made breakfast for him, so why not do a few dishes? After he was through, he collected his shoes from the bedroom floor and put them on as Shizuo dressed himself in the bathroom. After a few minutes the blonde came out and put his own shoes on as Izaya sat at the table staring blankly in space.

"Uhh, you're coming with me right?"

Shizuo knew that if he wanted to keep from making commands he would need to watch his words carefully.

"Hmm?" Izaya came back down to earth with the blonde's words."Where?"

"Work, you don't want to get sick right?"

Shizuo couldn't help but wish he knew what was going on in Izaya's head.

"Oh, right. Yes, I'll come if it's not too much trouble..."

Izaya stood and stretched, giving a slight massage to his bruised and sore muscles. He felt great today considering what he had been through since he started staying with Shinra. He wasn't clouded by heat nor fever.

Shizuo and Izaya headed out and met up with Tom. The blonde's boss smirked at seeing the 'tag-along' again today but was, again, glad to have the extra help. Of course, since it wasn't his idea he didn't even have to pay him.

Izaya was watching his humans more carefully today, not quite with a frown or a smile, but more of a blank stare. Was he planning to stay this way forever? Was he second guessing his original plan in life, downing his good humans for what they thought and felt so naively? Not even he knew.

If he was starting to become human then couldn't he predict how this all went?

The stares of the humans around them finally caught Izaya's attention. That's right, the informant and his sworn enemy were seemingly walking around the streets of Ikebukuro together without argument. They smiled and giggled and even pointed. The girls blushed, obviously thinking all the wrong things.

_'Silly __fan-girls.__.. they must have read too much into the Dollars posts...' _Izaya laughed inwardly, but were they wrong?

Were they wrong to think that they had built some feelings for each other? Were they wrong to think that they did things together?

Izaya blushed and stared at the ground. The blonde still didn't seem to notice their audience.

_'Hmmm... I wonder~!' _A devilish smile came over him for the first time of the day as they walked to the first clients home.

Izaya was indeed feeling much more like himself surrounded by his humans and not under any type of heat or fever. So he decided to push all of the real questions, assumptions, and feelings he had for Shizuo away in a corner of the infinite filing cabinets in his brain, he wouldn't let it ruin his day. Instead he conjured up some fake ones so that he could play, have some long awaited fun with his 'Dear Shizu-chan.'

Shizuo was walking ahead with Tom and having some small talk, but his brain was in a completely different place. He was speaking clearly but his thoughts were mottled up, just trying to figure out what everything meant. What did he feel? What did Izaya feel?

=.=

The trio finished the first job of the day with success, Tom very pleased and smiling brightly as Shizuo asked about the next job. As they started to walk to the next destination Shizuo froze, a familiar voice filling his ears.

"Shizu-chan~? Where are we going~?" The breath on his ear gave him shivers, as his previous erection was never tended to. The blonde gave a reaction only obvious to the informant, as he had suspected already that Shizuo hadn't relieved himself. Said blonde started walking again after a few moments, still not responding.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" The informant whined in the crook of Shizuo's neck as the blonde attempted to shake him off.

"Two blocks down, red apartment building on the right." Shizuo's voice sounded so serious and monotone, his gaze never traveled away from the direction of his feet.

Izaya smirked as he continued following the blonde. Well, maybe this is going to be better than he thought.

=.=

After about three or four more clients, Izaya felt extremely disappointed. No matter how he tried to stir a reaction out of Shizuo, nothing happened. Other than the first time, he was unsuccessful.

On their way to the next client the informant was determined to see a reaction, determined to see that brute make some kind of indication that he did have feelings for him.

Izaya quickly moved from his position to tell Tom and Shizuo that he needed to make a pit stop, and that he would meet them at the next location. Izaya then turned and ran the opposite direction, despite the protests of the other two.

=.=

Izaya took out his phone and quickly dialed Shinra's number, "Oi, where are you?"

"AHH! Izaya! Where are you guys? I was so worried!"

"We're fine, where are you?"

"Ahh, I'm just taking care of a house call. Need something?"

"Nope, thanks! See you later."

"Oi! Wai-" The phone call was ended before Shinra could finish his sentence.

Izaya really didn't want to be asked any questions about any of it. Like where he was or what they were doing.

He went to Shinra's and gathered his things then went to Shizuo's and dropped them off. He was flushed with a fever but powered by determination while walking back to Shizuo and Tom.

=.=

After the duo finished up the job, they sat patiently waiting for Izaya to return to them.

"So, can I ask?" Tom wondered out loud.

"Nope." Shizuo calmly, but firmly responded as he blew the smoke out of his nose.

"I think I'm going insane..." the blonde thought aloud.

"Shizu-chan!" The informant called, out of breath. His cheeks were red and he was running up to them.

"I tried to tell you... 20 ft... You ran off anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to take care of something."

Shizuo glared back at Izaya as he stood there catching his breath.

"I'll be fine in a minute, all because of you~!" Izaya said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Shizuo froze, Tom's eyes widened. The ex-bartender's cheeks were exceptionally pale as he looked down at the informant who had a smile from ear to ear. Izaya's mouth wide with a dangerously happy smile but his eyes watched Shizuo intently.

Shizuo knew exactly what those eyes were saying.

_'Come on, react, show me that you like me so that I can crush you.'_

All the people walking around them suddenly stopped and watched. For the first time Shizuo noticed that other people cared what happened between him and his enemy. For the first time he knew that he was being experimented on by the flea, without going berserk on him first. He knew, before the plan had worked in the informant's favor.

Shizuo realized another thing he didn't expect, he was disappointed. He felt betrayed. He knew the flea had already won but he refused to give that satisfaction to him. In this moment he knew that he liked Izaya and he wanted change their relationship of hate into something else. Changing Izaya's mind and ways was something else entirely, though. He knew he couldn't do that.

Shizuo's shocked expression was smirked at, but what Izaya didn't expect was that the bartender was completely calm. Instead he narrowed his eyes at him as if accepting a challenge.

Shizuo looked to his feet and began walking toward the next location. Tom was still standing wide eyed and ready for Shizuo to whirl the nearest vending machine or traffic sign Izaya's way, but it didn't happen. He quickly caught up to his employee's side and stayed silent.

Izaya followed but he felt uneasy. What was that expression?

_'He was clearly shocked... and then... what was that? ...and the way he walked away... upset? Disappointment? Why didn't he get mad? He does like me? Seriously? Or... he doesn't like me at all, but doesn't want to hurt me? Ahhh, I don't get it!'_

Izaya was actually confused for once. When it came to Shizuo, even if he couldn't predict what he would do, he could normally read his expressions as if it was posted on his forehead, but what was that?

=.=

The rest of the day was completed in mostly silence. Shizuo didn't want to talk at all. He was planning a counter attack and it was going to make an impact that even he wasn't informed of.

_Vrrb Vrrb_

Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He quickly looked at his inbox to find himself horrified at how many messages Shinra had sent him. By the content of the messages he could easily imagine Shinra texting away at the speed of light, sweating, and with Celty trying to tell him that everything should be fine in the background. He really didn't want to go back to Shinra's place at the moment. He didn't really want to do anything but kill all these swarming thoughts in his head. He opted out of going to the illegal doctors place again for now.

* * *

**Don't worry! The next chapter is coming soon! Please REVIEW! ...cause I live for the reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...And here is Chapter 10. Thank you Blackrose414! XD Again, you're the best.**

**Chapter 11 coming very soon. I demand you to be excited.**

* * *

=.= Chapter 10

Once they returned to Shizuo's place, Izaya was the first to kick off his shoes and lay back on the couch. He was mentally exhausted all over again. He had felt relieved at first with no commands all day but at the same time he felt unnerved. He spent his whole day on guard carefully hidden behind his mask, waiting to hear some totally outrageous request.

Shizuo hadn't spoken to him at all the rest of the day. He didn't even spare him a glance. The informant turned to his side, burying his face in the cushions of the couch to block out the light. What would cause Shizuo, monster of the streets, to become pissed and do nothing but glare in his direction. This was definitely out of character.

Shizuo had been doing so many things for Izaya lately that the latter feared the worst. It was true wasn't it? That Shizuo had a crush on Izaya. The informant didn't know what to do. Sure he had so many people before like him, fall for him, try to seduce him (all to their own demise) but they had all fallen for Izaya's facades under careful manipulation. No one would ever fall for the real Izaya.

Then something knew dawned on the informant. He couldn't think of one thing that anyone should like his true personality for. He was an asshole and even he knew it. Carefully hidden behind his mask of superiority and void of genuine emotion... until now. Was it the fact that Shizuo did know everything about him that caused him to _**feel**_?

Shizuo finally returned from the shower and saw the informant with his head shoved into the couch laying so still. He figured he must be asleep until he heard a sigh of frustration. The blonde was still angry about being used for more silly games but he couldn't help the urge to comfort the flea. Though, he quickly brushed that thought aside in favor of keeping his punishment up.

Shizuo sat on the arm of the couch shirtless, wearing pajama pants and a towel draped around his neck. His pent up frustrations caused him to twitch lightly at the sight of the informant's shirt raised just enough to get a peek at his abdomen. He wondered if the flea was aroused by his own appearance at all. Would he ever feel for Shizuo's mind and body the way he felt for Izaya's? He could never ask.

_'Actually...I can.'_

He reached a hand out to Izaya's foot and traced a line up the middle and on up to the ankle. The foot wriggled and pulled away causing Izaya to tear his face away from the couch cushions and face Shizuo. His expression was startled, Shizuo couldn't tell if it was because of the way he touched the man's foot or if it was at his current shirtless appearance. Probably both.

"What is it?" Izaya asked impatiently.

Shizuo just watched him for a moment with out responding. Izaya waited for a few moments before returning his face to the safety between the cushions. The blonde took this as a big red flag and moved to the spot where the raven's legs bent giving him a free spot to sit on the couch.

"Something wrong?" He stared at the floor as he spoke, hands clasped.

"You know, contrary to what you may think, I have problems too." His voice was a bit muffled but the other could understand him clearly.

Shizuo frowned. Of course he did, why would he ever think otherwise. He had been through SOOOO much over these last few days that a thought like that never even crossed his mind. If anything, he had been worried because the informant was carrying so much weight. He was forced into slavery by (even though it was his own fault) his most hated enemy on top of all kinds of consequences to each thing he really wanted to do. For instance: Run the fuck away from Shizuo so that he didn't have to deal with any of it.

Shizuo reached out a hand and rubbed it affectionately on the back exposed to him.

"I know, but hey listen, you _**have **_to tell me the truth."

Izaya felt his cheeks heat up in a familiar way but it really wasn't near as intense as his previous experiences. In fact, it was so faint that he could shrug it off. Though knowing what the command was really didn't make him want to relax. The thought crossed his mind to cover his eyes with the blindfold but his face was already buried in the couch as he heard Shizuo continued.

"Izaya, what do you think of me?"

The informant let out a self depreciating chuckle. "Of course you would ask that at this time."

Shizuo felt a pang of guilt at the comment.

"You want to know what I _think _of you. Okay..." Not that he had much choice. "I think you are a monster, a neanderthal, violence incarnate..."

Shizuo lowered his head. What else could he expect?

"Oh, so that's how you really feel about me." His tone was low and filled with disappointment.

"'Feel' and 'think' are two different things, Shizu-chan."

"Okay, then how do you feel about me? Do you think of me at all?"

"Think of you at all... hahaha. Of course I do, in the strangest, most terrifying near death fantasies."

Ouch, again.

Then something else came over him.

"I feel like you might like me. I feel my chest tighten when you come around. I feel like I'm going out of my mind when you touch me and I don't feel disgusted like I should. Though, I can't think of one thing in the world you would ever like about me. Sure, I might be fun and obedient now but what about when the meds wear off? What about when I don't have to be near you?" His own facial expression was confused and his eyes were wet from unreleased tears. Why would he give away that sacred information?

_"I know, but hey listen, you __**HAVE**__ to tell me the truth." _He remembered the blonde's words and turned toward the seat of the couch. "That's cheating, Shizu-chan."

How could Izaya ever know if Shizuo was telling the truth in times like this. He's not forced to reveal his inner most thoughts that he would never tell a soul. Izaya felt exposed, completely open to his arch nemesis. He couldn't possibly learn to trust someone, especially this guy.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo wasn't ready to hear that. He was sure that the first answer given was the right one because he expected that type of answer, but that was wrong? He felt relieved to hear all these things that the other man had been feeling, very similar to his own, but he also felt hurt by the informant's questions. He felt angry but he was right. This was something that hadn't even crossed his mind. What will he do? Right now he is only looking out for his health but once that isn't an issue anymore will he run away just like before?

"You're right. I guess it isn't fair." Shizuo got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the his spare bathroom. Izaya lifted his head to watch, he was confused, tears streaming down his flustered cheeks. A loud sound was heard and he was seen heading towards his own bedroom with a large mirror and disappearing from his vision again. After some more loud noises, he revealed himself again and walked right up to Izaya.

"So I'll tell you the truth too." Shizuo placed his hands behind the informant's back and under his legs and supported him. He walked his way to the bedroom as he continued. "I can't stand not watching you. I think you're sexy when you're being fake, even though you really piss me off at the same time. And when you are the person you are right now, you're really cute. To me, this is the real you, though I know that a lot of what I've seen in the past is also you. For example, your insatiable urge to meddle and experiment with people's lives... Mine included."

Izaya just stared at the blonde's face as he allowed himself to be carried by him. A tear fell down his own cheek as he felt touched by the man's words, though something tugged at his chest. The last of the blonde man's words were proof to him that there was no reason for Shizuo to want anything to do with him that didn't involve the usual vending machine or two.

Izaya felt himself lowered on to the bed and the warmth of the taller man left him. Confused by his actions, Izaya began to fiddle with the sleeve of his jacket as he used his shoulders to adjust himself to the pillow. His eyes wandered the room for a moment, noticing that it had been slightly rearranged and the mirror was placed close to the bed. He saw his own reflection and cringed. He hated himself right now. He hated who he really was and he wanted nothing more than to disappear beneath the safety of his blindfold. It was temporary relief for himself from being exposed, being used as a toy, seeing himself be anything other than what he wanted to believe was himself. He grabbed the blindfold that hung around his neck and raised it over his eyes. Seeing is believing, right?

Shizuo sat on the corner of the bed facing away from the smaller man. He cupped his own face in his hands and he took in a deep breath before scooting over to where the informant's feet were hanging off the bed, as to not dirty it with his shoes.

"To be honest..." He spoke in a low tone, reaching slowly for Izaya's shoe and removing it with care as he continued. "I really hate using these commands." He grabbed the other shoe and did the same. Izaya instinctively raised his knees and set his feet on the bed, his white socks in such contrast to the black sheets and his blue skinny jeans.

Shizuo looked over his knees to see another tear fall from beneath the informant's blindfold, his face turned to the side.

_'What is he getting at? Is he going to break me now? Because he knows the truth? How do I know __**he's**__ not lying?' _Izaya was frustrated beyond himself. He was touched by Shizuo's words but he didn't want to be. He didn't want to believe because no one could ever like anything about him. He was exposed, completely exposed in front of someone who is pretending to care.

"So, yeah... you like my body... I get it." Even though he spoke to the blonde, he never turned his face to the man. His voice was slightly strained.

Shizuo frowned again. In a smooth movement he leaned over Izaya's knees, placing himself fully on the bed and over the man. His face was only inches away from the other's. Izaya felt the movement and the breath on his face, he tensed when he realized how close the blonde was. But when the smaller man didn't move or protest, Shizuo ran a tongue over his cheek, slowly lapping up salty tears.

"Izaya, I do like your body..." Shizuo removed the blindfold and stared into crimson eyes as if willing him to believe the truth. "I also like that weird guy who runs from me in the street. I also like the guy who cuddled to me in my bed last night. I even still like the guy who gave me a fake kiss on the cheek today... I can't help it."

Shizuo then leaned his head down and placed a light kiss on the other man's lips, holding for a few moments. Izaya's own lips reflexively puckered back but Shizuo's left him. He looked into those blood red eyes one more time before speaking again.

"My chest hurts when I even think about you. It used to be out of anger but now I'm not so sure. I've never felt like this before and what you said earlier..." He smiled as he muttered the last few words. "...made me so happy."

Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead while settling his legs more comfortably between the other's knees, leaving room for his hips to lower.

"So I guess you're right. I think I do like you."

Izaya felt a flood of emotions. He couldn't process anything. Shizuo's face came closer and he pressed his lips on the other's. Slowly, Shizuo caressed Izaya's cheek as he pressed his tongue between the slightly parted lips. Izaya let the man's tongue swirl with his own for a few minutes before he broke the kiss, still not fully believing in the man.

"What is it?" Shizuo's voice was full of concern.

Izaya's hand wandered to his mouth and he chewed on the sleeve of his jacket. His face looked calm until his 'truth command' took over and he flushed a bit before he spoke.

"It's just that there's nothing about me to like."

The blonde frowned yet again, hooking his arms under the form pulling them to sit up. Once they were sitting upright, Shizuo shifted himself behind the brunette and placed his legs on either side of him.

"Yeah, you already said that, I figured it would be hard to change your mind soo... This isn't the best way to do this but I promise there will only be one request. Watch the mirror."

Izaya was confused but he decided he would allow Shizuo a shot at whatever he was trying to do.

His eyes wandered over to the mirror after a few moments and he saw Shizuo's gaze meeting his from over his shoulder. He had a sinister grin accrossed his lips as he lowered them to the brunette's neck, his eyes never leaving the other's. The heat flashed over him in waves as he watched the scene before him. The man licked lightly over the sensitive skin of his neck and his face instantly changed from a confused scowl to a shock of pleasure. As embarrassed as he was about the faces he was making over something so simple, as much as he wanted to look away and hide himself, he couldn't. He could not tear his eyes away from the mirror.

"O-oi, Why are... you doing this?" Izaya was barely able to squeeze his words in between the hitched breaths as the tongue now retracted and he felt teeth grabbing the flesh instead.

"I don't get you. You are the most cocky guy I've ever met, I thought you believed all humans love you?"

"No, I believe all humans _**should**_ love..._ahn_...me. There's... a difference, Shizu-chan. It doesn't mean I..._hah_... don't understand why they can't love me." He was still having trouble speaking between breaths and moans.

Shizuo bit down a few more times, speaking in between bites. "So you know why they don't love you? I just find it odd that someone who acts like you would have such low self confidence."

Shizuo released the man's flesh and ran his tongue up to his ear instead, lowering his tone to a whisper. "So, I'm showing you one of the things I like about you. Are you gonna run?" He paused for a moment waiting for a reaction but all that happened was the informant's eyes widened to huge crimson crystals.

Despite the fact that Izaya was asked a question, he didn't give an answer nor did he move to protest. Maybe he was curious but he hated looking into the mirror and seeing his own face, his own body act this way, respond in a way he didn't even know he could until recently.

...That is... until the command kicked in.

"Not yet."

Shizuo smirked and slipped one of his hands under Izaya's shirt, letting his fingers roam the man's body for a few moments. Once he found one of the other's nipples, he pinched it lightly as he continued his attack on the man's neck.

"...Ahnn!..."

Shizuo's other hand was placed on the opposite side of his neck, supporting it as he ravaged his flesh. A few moments passed before Shizuo lifted his head and whispered into the other's ear once more.

"You're not running." He chuckled a bit and then removed his hand from the man's neck and slipped an arm out of his jacket. He switched his hands positions and then freed his other arm.

"W-well... of course not. I HAVE to stare at the m-mirror!" Even though the informant was forced to, it was an excuse.

Shizuo stopped immediately. "Okay, fine, I'm trying to prove this to you... soo... You can stop watching the mirror but... if you don't look at it then I'll stop touching you."

"W-wha..?" Izaya was surprised that his eyes were able to leave the mirror but more surprised about Shizuo's words.

"Oh-hoh, Shizu-chan! You can be just as torturous as me, ne?" Smirk carefully placed on his face once more.

"Heh, No, I can be worse." Shizuo gave a look to the informant that he had NEVER seen before. It screamed: _'I'm going to get you back, Flea.'_ Izaya shivered as he watched the blonde get off the bed and disappear for a few moments.

Izaya couldn't help but think to himself. What if Shizuo did like him? What if he could prove there was something to like. Izaya was starting to like the idea of sex more and more even though it was something he had lost interest in after so long of conning people for it. It was boring. Why was it feeling so different now? And what was that look?

_'I should probably go now, I'm not sure what that expression means... ugh but something about it makes me want to find out...'_

Izaya had left his eyes closed ever since the blonde allowed him to stop watching the mirror. He decided that since he probably couldn't help but open his eyes he would need to place the blindfold over them. After he did so, he heard someone come back into the room, the door closing behind them.

The bed sunk down beside him as the blonde sat down. He gave a sly smile but the raven headed man was unable to see it. After a few moments Izaya could feels his shirt being tugged up over his head, he allowed it but only because he was curious, of course. Just what was this unpredictable man planning to do?

"Hey, Izaya... what's your favorite song?"

The question completely caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"Your favorite song." Shizuo answered still ridding the other of his clothes.

"Uhh, I don't really have one right now. Why?"

"Ugh, okay, then I'll just turn on the radio?"

"No, you should know there is never anything good on the radio."

Shizuo sighed. "True." So instead the blonde hooked up his iPod and played a random song. Kasuka had bought and set it up for him so he only knew some of the songs on it but they were all good as far as he could tell. A lot of them were vocaloid songs, though. When the song came on and it was soft, an acoustic song with a smooth male voice that filled the room. The deep voice made it sound like a sad song, though he didn't really pay attention to the lyrics.

Izaya had been distracted by the conversation, he didn't really realize that he had been stripped of his clothes until he heard some rustling in the room and the music. Thankfully, he could tell he was still in his briefs, but why was he practically naked? He opted not to freak out about this, otherwise he would just seem vulnerable again. Well, wasn't he vulnerable laying there almost naked anyways? He was making excuses to himself again.

The music was soothing to him in his exposed emotional state, which was definitely saying something. The informant was picky when it came to music but he didn't know this song, which was also saying something, he was an informant after all.

Shizuo was moving back to the bed now. Izaya felt the weight on the mattress again and he tensed. He was half naked, what could he want to do with him while he was half naked? Plus the blonde said he wouldn't touch him if he didn't look at the mirror... so what was going on?

"...Uhnn..." Izaya's voice escaped as he felt this strange sensation down his chest. It almost tickled but it was nothing to laugh at. He had never felt anything like it, it wasn't fleshy like the blonde's hand. It was soft but it barely touched him. He couldn't figure out what it was but the sensation sent pleasant shivers throughout his body. It moved up his chest once more and swept over his skin slowly, painfully slow. It made him want to take the blindfold off, he _really_ wanted to know what it was, but he was way too stubborn for that.

Izaya shivered a bit more, unconsciously moving his arms out of the way and to his sides. The object moved up towards his neck and Izaya moved his head to the side reflexively to shield it. The object, however, took this opportunity to sweep up the opposite side and glide over his exposed flesh. Izaya trembled under the sensation even more letting out small breathy moans as the silky object slid over him.

Shizuo gave a low chuckle, he was basking in the informant's reactions.

"How does it feel?" He already knew the answer but the informant was required to answer all the blonde's questions. Even though he was 'only doing this to prove to Izaya there were indeed things to like about him,' he still couldn't help bullying him a bit.

Izaya's face was flushed heavily and strained, his hands were full of the sheets beneath him.

"..._hah_..._hah_...good..._hah_..._hah_." His own face looked shocked at his confession. "What are..._hah_..W-what are you doing?"

The blonde smiled as he ran the object back down his chest and swirled around his hip bones. Izaya squirmed a bit, his chest rising and falling heavily. "It's a secret. Of course, you could find out if you take that blindfold off."

Izaya gave his signature smirk. Nope, he wasn't falling for that. God, that man _**was**_ just as manipulative as he was. Then it hit him. If Shizuo could truly be like _**this**_ then he must have been taking it easy on Izaya the whole time. Again, the informant began to contemplate whether or not the man had genuine feelings for him but it was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate.

Shizuo halted his movements. Drowning in this amazing sight of his submissive rival in his bed, grasping the sheets, breathing shallow breaths, shaking lightly, blindfolded and exposed. He also couldn't miss that the man's briefs did nothing to hide the fact that he was fully erect. He couldn't tell if the informant was blushing because he was so wrapped up in the sensation or if it was because he was embarrassed about his erection, probably both. The part that he loved the most was that he had caused this little raven to look like a sexually frustrated mess all because of one little feather. The informant was free to go, but he was still here. Shizuo felt victorious and was starting to get more adventurous with his movements. Though, he still felt like he proved nothing other than the fact that he could make the man feel good.

The blonde continued his movements again, and he watched as the member beneath the man's briefs twitched lightly at each contact the feather made. The music filled the smaller man's ears and added to his sensation. He almost felt as if Shizuo was serenading him with the sweet sensations over his body and the slow calm music, it all made him shiver that much harder. He knew he was hard but what could he do about it? He was embarrassed but it didn't seem to bother the other man.

Shizuo moved the feather along the man's hip bones, skipping over his lap and continuing down his legs. They were smooth, twitching slightly. Izaya wasn't very manly underneath all his clothes. He wondered if Izaya had ever been touched by another guy before. He would be surprised if he hadn't with his looks.

"Hey, Izaya."

Said informant was shocked out of his trance for a moment at the mention of his actual name. This wasn't the first time he was called that by the blonde, was it?

"Huh? W-what?"

Shizuo moved down to the man's feet tickling them lightly for a moment before spending time on the ankles and calves.

"Are you a virgin?"

Izaya exhaled sharply as the feather touched the man lightly behind the knee. "...N-no..."

"Have you ever been touched by a guy before?"

"...Yes..."

Shizuo realized that Izaya wouldn't elaborate on his own and he really wasn't sure he wanted to hear the details.

Izaya could feel the disappointment in the movement of the object. He took a deep breath and his face darkened further, if possible.

"But it was you."

_'Oh, the other time...'_

Shizuo was happy, he knew the informant did NOT have to add that and he REALLY didn't think he would tell him that. Didn't he get touched by that guy at the park that day, though?

"What about that guy from the other day?"

"Huh? No... j-just you."

Shizuo felt relieved, it wasn't like he could lie right now, but he was sure that the man had touched him because his pants were undone.

_'He must have already been past out.'_

Shizuo pushed the thoughts aside, in favor of bullying the informant further.

"So you've had sex with women?"

Shizuo moved the feather up further, teasing the inside of the man's thigh.

"_Ahh!_...umm.. uh huh_AH!_..."

Shizuo giggled a bit, deciding he would need to tease the informant more while making him talk. He wasn't able to hide his moans as easy.

"Uh huh, did you have fun with them? Did you like fucking those girls?"

Shizuo was just making up questions now, just picking on the raven as he slid the feather dangerously low on the man's abdomen and around his belly button.

"N-no..._hah...Ahnn!..._No_-ahhhhhh_!"

Well that certainly wasn't the answer he expected but it made his own member twitch furiously. Could it really be true that the informant was only like this with him?

"No? You didn't like the way any of those girls touched you?"

This time he just waited for a straight answer.

"No... I didn't." The informant was more calm but still trying to catch his breath

Shizuo stared at the man, this couldn't be right. Who doesn't enjoy sex?

"Do you like it when I touch you?" This time he slid the feather along the skin that wasn't covered by his arms on his sides and then down his inner arm.

"_Ahhh!_ Y-_YES!_ _Ahh._.."

Izaya could have died from embarrassment right there. He couldn't take it anymore, he ripped the blindfold from his eyes and immediately regretted it. The blonde was laying at his side grinning devilishly with his head resting on his hand. His free hand was holding a feather that was hovering over his neglected nipple but not yet touching it.

"Ahh, Izaya, are you ready to look at the mirror now?"

"I'd rather not look at myself."

"But you do want me to touch you, don't you?" Shizuo was feeling way too confident for his own good.

"NO!"

Izaya was about to get off the bed until his body protested.

"Yes, I do." His face flushed furiously.

_'HA! One mission accomplished.'_

"Izaya, do you want me to like you?"

Izaya looked away but spoke.

"...Yes..."

"Then why won't you let me?"

This time Izaya was even waiting to hear what came out of his own mouth. He wanted to know the answer to that too.

"I don't know, I guess because I don't really trust anyone."

"What do you want right now?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say it." Izaya just wanted to crawl under the bed and compose himself.

"Haha, Tell me what you want right now."

"Shizu-chan, please touch me." His voice was ragged and breaths deep and needy. His eyes were glazed over and the bell on the collar jingled lightly with each breath.

Shizuo giggled again, but on the inside he was glad because he was going crazy with lust for the man he had been teasing. So much that, he felt like he had been teasing himself the whole time.

"As you wish." Shizuo bowed his head before yanking the informant's briefs from his body. At the same time, as if on cue, the song changed to a darker much more upbeat song but they were too entranced to hear the words.


End file.
